Ruffled Fur
by mandaree1
Summary: Sequel to Resilience. With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to a group of unlikely allies to save the day.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior Cats series!**

 **Title: Ruffled Fur**

 **Summary:** **Sequel to Resilience.** **With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to two unlikely allies to save the day.**

 **Chapter Title: Prologue**

 **...**

 **WindClan:**

Leader: Beetlestar- white and brown she-cat

Deputy: Ravenfur- all black tom

Medicine Cat: Birdleap- stone gray tom

 **Apprentice: Petalfoot** \- black she-cat with white paws, belly, and chin; back right leg is white up to the joint. A deep scar just under her front leg.

Warriors:

Maplewing- red and white tom

 **Apprentice: Owlpaw**

Stagclaw- black and white she-cat

Redeye- albino tom

Heathertuft- white and brown she-cat with white paws

Raintail- gray she-cat with white belly and paws

Foxpelt- ginger tom

Lichenfang- brown and black she-cat.

Brackenheart- white tom

 **Apprentice: Finchpaw**

Stripeface- dark gray tabby tom with black stripes

Beeheart- gray tom with old scars across one eye

Deertail- brown and white tom

Queens:

Shadestorm- brown and black dappled she-cat. Mother to Runningkit (black and white tom) and Swankit (creamy yellow she-cat with a brown face, ears, and paws)

Wolfbreeze- white she-cat. Mother to Lilykit (long-furred silver tabby she-cat with a bald patch on the stomach), Stormkit (short-furred gray tabby she-cat), Curlkit (brown and white she-cat with curled-up ear tips), and Icekit (gray and white spotted she-cat)

Apprentices:

Owlpaw- gray tom with white front paws and muzzle

Finchpaw- light ginger tom

Elders:

Silverstep- silver tabby she-cat

Firefoot- flame-point tom

Tinytooth- small lilac tom

 **RiverClan:**

Leader: Graystar- gray long-furred she-cat with a scar across her chest

Deputy: Volespring- brown she-cat with small ears; missing half her right ear, a clawmark across her left eye, and a mangled back right foot

 **Apprentice: Patchpaw**

Medicine Cat: Whitestripe- brown and white tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice: Tansypaw-** tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Tallblaze- brown and white she-cat

Hawktail- gray and white tom

Dawnbelly- black and white tom with bright green eyes

Cherryfur- calico she-cat

 **Apprentice: Otterpaw**

Blackstorm- gray and orange calico she-cat

 **Apprentice: Stonepaw**

Fluffywing- creamy yellow tom. Formerly a kittypet

Cloudwillow- long-legged mottled tom

Rowanfish- dark brown tabby she-cat with a thick scar across her throat. Formerly a loner.

 **Apprentice: Hollypaw**

Sedgefeather- brown and black tom

 **Apprentice: Pikepaw**

Lioncreek- long-furred white tom with three legs.

Apprentices:

Patchpaw- calico she-cat

Hollypaw- orange and white she-cat

Stonepaw- dark gray she-cat

Otterpaw- brown she-cat with a dark brown muzzle

Pikepaw- white and brown tabby she-cat

Elders:

Stonebird- gray tabby tom

Carpjaw- speckled tom with distended jaw

 **ThunderClan:**

Leader: Foxstar

Deputy: Unknown

 **ShadowClan:**

Leader: Brightstar

Deputy: Unknown

* * *

The cool breeze of Leaf-fall ruffled through the black and white molly's fur as she made her way across the moor she called home. The stars shined clearly above, lighting up the heather. The quarter-moon was bright and solid. Petalfoot glanced over her shoulder, scenting the air in order to make sure she wasn't being followed. The air was light and crisp, and filled with the smell of rabbits.

A bright white speck appeared out of the corner of her eye as she padded on. Petalfoot bunched up her muscles, taking off full-pelt towards it. The warrior waiting for her did the same. His pelt was long and robust, striking against the foliage. As they collided, Petalfoot thudded against the stub of his right leg, laughing wildly. Lioncreek's tongue rasped across Petalfoot's fur as they stood, blue eyes shining bright.

"I've missed you!" he meowed. "It's practically impossible to get any alone time with you, medicine cat."

Petalfoot purred at the warrior as they pulled apart. "Speaking of; where's Sedgefeather?"

Lioncreek shook his head. "It'd be too suspicious for both of us to sneak out." His whiskers quivered with barely contained excitement. "Besides; he's tuckered out from training Pikepaw."

"Sedgefeather got his first apprentice?" she gasped. "I'm so happy for him!"

"So am I!" Lioncreek nosed her forehead. "He got all worried 'cause Graystar didn't give me one of Rowanfish and Cloudwillow's kits, but I don't mind. I'm not even sure I _want_ to be a mentor."

Petalfoot pressed against his side comfortingly, nosing his chin. She hadn't realized how much she missed the RiverClan warrior's upbeat charms until they were muzzle-to-muzzle. _It's a pity Lioncreek and Stripeface haven't met yet. They'd get along like two elders at the prey-pile._ "Aren't Patchpaw and Hollypaw close to being made warriors by now? I always thought they'd get their names before the litter did."

He nodded eagerly. "They are. Rowanfish and Volespring are taking them on their final assessment in a couple of days." Lioncreek tipped his head to the side. "How about you? Any future medicine cats?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Runningkit and Swankit are about a moon away, but neither of them have shown any interest." Petalfoot shrugged. "Maybe one of the four will join the den. They're too young to tell."

"That'd sure be fun, huh? Getting to train one of your nieces?" His ears flicked backward, wary of interruption, but it was only the lake splashing against the shore. "And your little brothers will be warriors soon too. We can get the whole family together for a celebration!"

Petalfoot studied her white paws. "Somehow, I doubt Hollypaw will be all that interested in coming to see a bunch of WindClan cats. _Especially_ ones related to me."

Lioncreek wound his fluffy white tail around hers. " _I'd_ be interested, and I know that Sedgefeather and Patchpaw and Tansypaw would be too," he meowed quietly. "If Hollypaw wants to spend her life holding grudges, that's her choice. We're kin now, and I'm not going to forget that."

A flicker of doubt echoed in Petalfoot's chest as she nuzzled him. It had occurred to her, more than once, that a very bad impression could be given off by them meeting in the middle of the night alone. _Everyone whispers about me and RiverClan, but no one ever seems to notice him hanging around me._ Was their bond really worth risking Lioncreek's reputation?

"Hey, I see that look." Lioncreek ducked his head to nose her chin, tilting it up at the clear sky. "If StarClan minded, they'd tell us. And if they don't mind, why should we?"

 _Because StarClan doesn't rule everything in this world_. Petalfoot's paws shook a bit at the familiar whisper in the back of her mind. Most medicine cats had an experienced StarClan warrior as their guide to prophecies and foretelling, but she had been given an apprentice and kit. And while Petalfoot loved seeing Featherpaw and Poppykit at the Moonpool and in her dreams, she couldn't help but worry if she was at a bit of a disadvantage.

What if StarClan _didn't_ approve, but her young, free-spirited companions stubbornly hid it from her? They'd both died defying the rules of the Clans; Featherpaw had gone with Stonebird and Carpjaw to fight badgers against the word of their leader, and Poppykit had met an equally gory end trying to help Petalfoot get home, bleeding out from an attack by the same predators. It was in their nature.

"I have Poppykit's blood on my paws," she said, wincing internally at the reminder. "I can't say as I blame Hollypaw for hating me."

Lioncreek didn't reply. He looked out over the lake, dark and fathomless in the night. In a sense, his blood was on her paws too; it had been Petalfoot and Whitestripe who suggested hiding in Rowanfish's cave, and Lioncreek had lost his arm saving his mentor, Hawktail, from falling to his death. But that incident had brought the medicine cat closer to the warrior and his brother, rather than splitting them apart.

"Those days are long behind us," Lioncreek told her. "Look at the water. It's smooth and peaceful. And so are the Clans. We should savor that while we can."

 _Yes_ , Petalfoot thought, burying her nose in his pelt. _We should_. She reached out to tap the nub with the paw that carried the scar from fighting badgers, whispering the familiar words under their breathes. "Arm buds."

 **Author's Note: Yes, I'm writing more Petalfoot. She's just really fun and comforting to write. I doubt this will be nearly as long as Resilience, but it's a sort of sequel to the story.**

 **Ironically, Petalfoot isn't going to be the main voice in this story. It's gonna flip-flop a bit here and there, I think. You'll see soon.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	2. Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior Cat series!**

 **Title: Ruffled Fur**

 **Summary: Sequel to Resilience. With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to two unlikely allies to save the day.**

 **Chapter Title: Growing Up**

 **...**

 **iDragonSpyro \- Heck yeah she is!**

 **...**

Tansypaw drew her tongue over her paw, ruffling the fur over her ear with it. The chill of Leaf-fall made her shudder at the wet sensation. All around RiverClan, leaves had started to fall, and the fish were growing more and more sluggish- a treat, until the rivers froze.

Volespring was gimping over to the fresh-kill pile now, setting patrols. The deputy had suffered grievous harm defending Tansypaw's sister, Poppykit, which had rendered her half-blind and with a limp, but the deputy had taken to her wounds with a quiet dignity. There was no doubting the strength in her voice as she barked orders, or the muscles flexing under her pelt. It didn't take a lot to know why Graystar had picked her.

"Tallblaze, Hawktail, Blackstorm, and Fluffywing- you're all on border patrol," she was meowing. Tansypaw noticed that it was the more sensible and level-headed warriors that got to patrol the borders the most. With Leaf-bare approaching, WindClan was bound to be touchy, remembering the incident that had taken place almost two seasons ago now. "Sandstream, Rowanfish, Lioncreek, Sedgefeather, and Cloudwillow will be our hunting patrol- split into whatever groups you want." The older tom was almost an afterthought; he had been the one to stay in the nursery with Stonepaw, Pikepaw, and Otterpaw, only recently returning to his warrior duties. "Cherryfur, Dawnbelly, I want you with me. The elders' den is going to need some reinforcing."

Dawnbelly's ears flattened. "Can't the apprentices do that?" he whined.

Volespring shot him a look. "I'd rather spare two warriors and have it done _right_ then shove it off on three new 'paws and risk the cold getting to our elders."

A scuffling in the apprentices' den caught Tansypaw's ear. She turned her head just in time for her sister, Hollypaw, to come stumbling out with all the grace of a Twoleg, her orange and white fur sticking up in random directions. She bared her teeth at Otterpaw as she padded by. "Could the three of you be _more_ fidgety? I don't think I got a wink of sleep!"

"It's not _our_ fault you're nest-hogs," snorted Stonepaw as she passed. The gray molly had never been one for eating early in the day, and met up with Blackstorm without delay. "We're patrolling?"

"Aww, lay off, Hollypaw." Patchpaw gave the grumpy 'paw a gentle shove, purring. "The first few nights out of the nursery are never easy."

"'Scuse me," Pikepaw meowed, going between the two cats rather than around. The brown and white tabby's tail was curled up against her back as she met Sedgefeather, dipping her head. "Think we'll see some butterflies?"

"This early in the morning?" he laughed. "Doubtful. You might get a few fireflies, though."

Her eyes lit up. "You really think so?"

"Anything's possible." The brown and black tom regarded Pikepaw fondly. "You do know that hunting is more important than butterflies, right?"

"Of course!" Pikepaw nodded eagerly. "But insects are so neat!"

"Good enough for me," he rumbled, whisking his tail around her side protectively.

Whitestripe's scent wreathed around Tansypaw as the medicine cat settled in next to her, wrapping her tail around her paws. It was rare that the tabby be up so early in the day, even with the Moonpool calling their names later that night. "Would you like to go hunting with them?"

Tansypaw jumped, then shook her head. "No, no, I'm good," she replied awkwardly. "I just like watching. It goes from quiet to busy to quiet all over again."

"Volespring likes order," she meowed, nudging Tansypaw to her feet. "Alright, let's get cracking."

Tansypaw shot one last, longing look at Patchpaw and Hollypaw, wishing with all her might that her sisters would notice her, before slipping back into the comfort of the medicine den.

* * *

"This is marigold," she mumbled around the bright flower, setting it at Carpjaw's paws. "It should help with your stiff joints."

Carpjaw's whiskers quivered. "Thank you, Tansypaw."

"Yuck!" Stonepaw cried, having overheard. The patrols had returned with enough prey for her to share a robin with Otterpaw. "How can you stand eating _flowers_?"

"I like honeysuckle," Pikepaw volunteered. "Is it a herb too?"

Tansypaw shrugged. "You could use them like regular honey, but you'd need a lot of them."

A raspy cough silenced the apprentices. Stonebird shuffled his paws out into the clearing, muzzle more white than gray. "Such disrespect from my namesake," he teased, eyes glittering. "Say sorry, young lady."

Stonepaw's pelt fluffed up. "I'm not your namesake!" she argued, not for the first time. "I was named after mom's cave!"

Carpjaw leaned on Stonebird's side. "I do believe she's spurned you, old friend."

The elder sighed and shook his head. "It's a crying shame." Stonebird took a peek at the sinking sun. "It's about time you headed out, Tansypaw. Before us old farts ensnare you in more tales."

Tansypaw stood and bowed her head politely, then made her way back to Whitestripe. She was pretty hungry, but she was also nervous, so rather than tear her stomach into more knots she decided against eating anything. They made their way out of camp with a final farewell, padding towards the lake. There was hardly even a hint of wind. To Tansypaw, it felt like the territories were holding their breath.

They met up with Birdleap and Petalfoot on the WindClan border, setting off to the Moonpool. Tansypaw and Petalfoot walked side-by-side. The tortoiseshell rarely felt the urge to speak during this journey, but having the black and white she-cat by her side helped her feel more calm. It was nice to know that there was someone so close that knew the pressures of being RiverClan's medicine cat, even if she had gone back to WindClan later on.

The ShadowClan and ThunderClan medicine cats met them halfway, exchanging halfhearted greetings. Birdleap and Whitestripe were murmuring to each other, breaking the brittle silence as they climbed the final peak to the Moonpool. Tansypaw's breath caught at the familiar sight of stars reflected on the water. She saw it every half-moon, but it always sent goosebumps all the way to the tip of her tail. She tip-toed over to the edge with her head lowered respectfully, touching the very tip of her nose to the cold waters.

Darkness swamped her almost immediately, leaving her alone in a forest she'd never seen before. Cicadas screeched in her ears as she looked around, startled by the sudden warmth. "What is this place?"

"It's someone's home," a familiar voice meowed. Tansypaw almost threw her neck out of whack she turned so fast, staring down at the tiny form of her dead sister. Poppykit was unperturbed by the scenery, tail tip twitching. "It was, anyway. Back when it looked like this. But then someone got hungry."

Tansypaw bent down to touch noses with Poppykit. "Is this a prophecy?"

"No." Poppykit shook her head. "I'm not powerful enough to deliver prophecies- if I spent more time in StarClan, maybe, but not like this. This is just a hint." She leaned back, studying her arm. "Your heart spot."

She glanced at it. When they were kits, Poppykit and Tansypaw had looked almost exactly alike, with a small, orange spot on their shoulders that made a heart when they were pressed together. But the spot had stretched as Tansypaw had grown, and the last of their special bond was gone. Tansypaw began to shake. "Oh, Poppykit," she whispered. "You should be with me."

"This is a good thing," the StarClan cat murmured, curling up under her chin. "I can hear your worries, you know. You think everyone looks at you and thinks of me." Poppykit's whiskers twitched mischievously. "But they don't. They can't. You're growing up, Tansypaw. I didn't get that chance."

Tansypaw's heart twisted. _But you should have._

"Remember my hint, and remember that I love you," Poppykit advised, touching her nose to the dip in her skull, right between the eyes. "It's time for you to wake up."

Tansypaw startled awake at the Moonpool. The cool breeze suddenly felt as empty as her belly. She glanced around, hoping for comfort, only to realize that she alone was awake. The tortoiseshell sighed, dipping the very edge of one of her paws into the icy water. If she breathed deep enough, she could smell Poppykit.

 **Author's Note: Y'see what I mean? Petalfoot is still gonna be the major MC, but it's gonna be split between her and others. Mostly Tansypaw and someone else. (mysterious music plays)**

 **"When a Gem is made, it's for a reason. They burst out of the ground already knowing what they're supposed to be, and then... that's what they are. Forever. But you? You're _supposed_ to change! You're never the same even moment to moment - you're allowed and expected to invent who you are. What an incredible power - the ability to grow up."- Rose Quartz.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	3. Vigil Woes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior Cats series!**

 **Title: Ruffled Fur**

 **Summary: Sequel to Resilience. With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to two unlikely allies to save the day.**

 **Chapter Title: Vigil Woes**

 **...**

 **A Warrior at Heart \- I sure hope to make a scene like it! Petalfoot, Lioncreek, and Sedgefeather's kinship is very important to me lol.**

 **...**

A nose prodding Petalfoot's scruff slowly woke her up, lifting her head off her nest. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, it took her a good minute for her groggy mind to register Finchpaw's scent, even after the apprentice had curled up beside her. "Bro?"

"Hey," he whispered. He sounded like he hadn't slept a wink. "Can I ask you something?"

Petalfoot's jaws split open in a yawn. "It's a bit early, isn't it, Finchpaw?" Something else occurred to her. "And your assessment is today! You really should be getting some sleep."

Finchpaw dipped his chin in a glum nod. "When I sleep, I don't dream much anymore," he meowed. "And I never really see things like I used to. Sometimes, if I think really hard, I can get a sense of deja-vu. But that's it."

The medicine cat nodded. "We all figured that would happen. Kits are a lot closer to StarClan than full-blown cats. And you just happened to be closer than others."

His eyes darted to hers. They were the same shade of green. "I'd still have those powers if I was a medicine cat, wouldn't I?"

"Back on this again?" Petalfoot rolled her eyes, blowing air out the side of her mouth. "Finchpaw, I'm not going to train a cat who doesn't want to heal."

"But I have powers!"

"You do. You always will. But you wanted to be a warrior." She tilted her head to the side. "Has that changed?"

Finchpaw slowly shook his head.

"Then that's that." She curled her muzzle into Finchpaw's side, closing her eyes. "Go to sleep, little brother. It's your big day."

The pale ginger tom was gone by the time she stirred again, as was Birdleap. Petalfoot stood, stretched, and went to sunbathe in the morning sunlight, shivering pleasantly at the breeze. Leaf-fall was one of her favorite seasons, from the pretty colors to the bearable temperatures. The only downside was the odd twinge her scarred side had from the chill, but she hardly noticed. It was only in Leaf-bare when the memories came creeping back full-force.

"Ahhh, if it isn't the medicine cat," Firefoot rasped as he crawled out of the elders' den. The tom's eyesight had begun to fail as of late, but her dark pelt seemed to be easy enough for him to spot. "I know it isn't Ravenfur, because he never lays down."

"It's me," she purred. Firefoot hunkered down beside her with a long sigh of relief. "You're up a bit early, aren't you?"

"Maybe. But you know me. I like to get a feel for the weather." He stretched his paws out. "And it never hurts to check in with StarClan."

Petalfoot bit back a sigh. It wasn't that she minded Firefoot's incessant pestering about the spirits of the stars- it was that he usually had the worst timing about it. "If StarClan hands me a warning, you will be the first to know. I promise."

Firefoot fixed her a look. His irises reminded her of murky water. "How're you feeling about today?"

Her tail twitched, surprised. "I'm proud of Owlpaw and Finchpaw for having worked so hard to become warriors."

"And Cloudear?" he pestered. "How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know him very well, but he makes Raintail happy. He's raised two great sons. And he's always tried to be there for me and my brothers." Petalfoot shrugged. "That puts him in a good place in my heart."

Firefoot broke into a rusty purr, leaning on her slightly. "I'm glad to hear it, kiddo." He paused, looking at his paws. "I can't imagine life without Silverstep. We grew up together, we were warriors together, and now we're old farts together. Even though my parents were kittypets, I've never had to worry about my love being anywhere but here." The elder reached out to pat her foot. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. No judgement."

She studied Firefoot a moment, a little overwhelmed. Firefoot and Silverstep both had been given to WindClan by their kittypet parents, hoping they could lead a life of adventure they never had. It's what had given him his odd looks- the orange face, ears, paws, and tail- reminiscent of Swankit. Petalfoot wasn't entirely sure how, but she was under the impression he and Shadestorm had blood relations on some level- perhaps as an Uncle and niece. She wasn't fully certain, nor was she bothered. She'd spent a good portion of her apprenticeship in the same Clan as Fluffywing, who had been a kittypet growing up, and he'd known the ways of Twolegs more than the two elders ever could. "Thank you, Firefoot. That means a lot."

"Quit bugging the young'un!" called Tinytooth, having stuck his head out of the elders' den. "She's got enough on her paws as is, old man. Get in here before ya' get frostbite!"

Firefoot laughed and stood up. "Hey, now! It's only Leaf-fall!"

"And your pelt has the thickness of dying grass," the lilac tom returned, snorting. Aptly named, he came in around the size of average apprentice, but made up for it with his attitude. "Hurry up. I'm getting chilled."

"See you, Petalfoot," he meowed over his shoulder as he padded back to his denmate.

"See you," she replied, rolling onto her back. Grass bent under her back, ticklish, as she stared up at the sky. It was a brighter blue than she'd seen in some time, littered with fluffy white clouds. _It's a perfect day for a ceremony_.

* * *

"You're a liar!"

Petalfoot jolted awake, sheepishly collecting herself. She hadn't even realized she was sleepy. _Finchpaw needs to learn to save his worries for daylight._ Her eyes were drawn to Lilykit and Icekit, arguing just outside the nursery. Icekit's gray and white pelt was sticking up like it was made of burrs as she shoved her nose in her sister's face. "I am not!"

"Are so!" Lilykit retorted. "And liars don't get to play warriors!"

"You just take all the good parts anyway," she grumbled. "But I'm not lying!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Petalfoot cried, lightly shoving the two apart with her paw. "What's going on here?"

Lilykit 'hmmphed' and turned her back on Icekit, chin in the air. "She says there's another gray apprentice in the Clan. But there _isn't_ , and she's a liar!"

"Is so!" Icekit insisted, looking at Petalfoot hopelessly. "He showed me how to catch minnows!"

 _Minnows?_ A creeping sort of realization washed over the medicine cat. "Where is he now?" she asked gently.

She bristled, eyes flashing. "You don't believe me either!" Icekit cried.

"I believe you," Petalfoot reassured her, crouching slightly. "I know who you mean, Icekit. He's a special kind of apprentice. I'm surprised you can see him."

Icekit cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean? He follows you around all the time." She lowered her voice. "I think he has a crush on you."

She laughed. "No, nothing like that. I'm just a very good friend of his." Petalfoot laved a lick across her niece's head. "Have you told your mama and papa about this?"

"He doesn't come into the nursery very much," she meowed, which she took as a no. "I don't think he likes it in there. That other kit does, though. Poppykit?"

"There is no Poppykit!" Lilykit hissed, whirling around on Icekit. "The only other kits in the nursery are Swankit and Runningkit!"

Icekit didn't reply. She stared at Petalfoot with hope and confusion in her eyes all at once. "How come no one else can see them but us?"

Beetlestar's voice broke into the moment. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Inwardly, Petalfoot felt a sense of relief. She didn't want to make Icekit feel pressured into becoming a medicine cat, simply because she could see spirits.

"Sit with me," she offered. "We can talk later."

Icekit's eyes got big with excitement. "In front of the whole Clan?" She scampered off toward the Tallrock. "That'll be awesome!"

Petalfoot padded up to Birdleap, dipping her head when he sent her a questioning look. She wrapped her black tail around the squirming kit protectively. Ravenfur sent her a curious sniff as he moved to his deputy post, but didn't argue. Wolfbreeze straightened from next to the prey-pile and went to sit with Deertail, Lichenfang on his other side. Beeheart corralled the other kits near the front, blinking at her gratefully when he spotted Icekit. Stripeface and Foxpelt were chatting in earnest as they sat down, the former's chest puffed out with pride. Raintail and Cloudear's pelts were as clean and sparkling as Owlpaw and Finchpaw's as they moved to the front, sitting beside their mentors. Redeye peered out from the warriors' den; his eyes were sensitive to lots of light, so he tended to come out more after the sun fell. Stagclaw led the three elders to the very back, sitting calmly by Tinytooth.

"Today, we celebrate two young warriors," Beetlestar proclaimed, and they all fell silent. "StarClan watches over these two as they make their first step into adulthood, and we pray they will take many more steps to come." She paused, eyes burning. "Maplewing, is Owlpaw ready to be a warrior?"

He firmly nodded. "He is, Beetlestar."

"And you, Brackenheart? Is Finchpaw ready to be a warrior?"

"He'll make a fine warrior, Beetlestar," Brackenheart purred.

The brown and white molly nodded and raised her tail. "I, Beetlestar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you in turn. Owlpaw, Finchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Owlpaw raised his chin, showing off his white muzzle. "I do."

Finchpaw met Petalfoot's eyes, then seemed to come to a decision. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Beetlestar hopped down to meet the toms. "Owlpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Owlstrike. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

Owlstrike's eyes lit up as he licked Beetlestar's shoulder, bowing his head so she could nose it. A burst of fondness filled Petalfoot as he stepped back.

She turned to the pale ginger tom. "Finchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Finchcloud. StarClan honors your gentle nature and sensitivity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

Finchcloud gingerly tip-toed over to lick her shoulder. Beetlestar touched his head with her nose, then threw back her head and yowled, "Owlstrike! Finchcloud!"

"Owlstrike! Finchcloud!" Petalfoot echoed with the rest of WindClan. "Owlstrike! Finchcloud!"

"Guard us well tonight," Beetlestar rumbled as the Clan dispersed. "They say you can hear the spirits whisper on the moor if you listen well enough. Maybe that'll be true for you."

"Aunt Petalfoot?" Icekit meowed from her tail. "What did you mean earlier? About Featherpaw being a special apprentice?"

Petalfoot's eyes flickered to her. Once again she was interrupted from answering, this time from Beeheart, who bumped noses with her before looking at Icekit. "How'd you get over here, you little rascal?"

"I brought her with me," she meowed. "She was having a fight with Lilykit, and I didn't want bad moods to ruin Owlstrike and Finchcloud's ceremony."

Icekit's little tail lashed. "She called me a liar!"

Alarm flared in Beeheart's eyes. "Oh, no." He bent down to pick his daughter up. "We'll just have to have a talk, won't we? Both of you."

"Beeheart, there's something I need to-" she started, then stopped and shook herself. "Nevermind. It can wait until tomorrow."

* * *

Petalfoot fell into a light sleep, burdened by her earlier nap. She tossed and turned in her nest, praying she wasn't bothering Birdleap. _I'll ask him for advice on Icekit,_ then _talk to her_ , she decided. _Surely he knows more about getting kittens interested in herbs than I do?_

Deep down, she felt a bit jealous of Icekit. Finchcloud too, to some extent. _They have the freedom to decide who they want to be on their own. Ravenfur never gave me that._ It wasn't until she was in RiverClan that she truly started to find herself. Petalfoot didn't think her father had ever really forgiven her for choosing to be a medicine cat. _He estranged two of his own sons in hopes that I would be his shadow, but I'm not a warrior._ She was certain the scar on her side proved that. Ears falling, she drifted off into a more restful slumber.

The night was thick and dark when Finchcloud's screech woke her. His fearful meow sent snow through her veins. " _We're under attack_!"

Petalfoot burst out of the medicine den, hackles raised. She expected an enemy patrol, but what came bursting through the entrance was much bigger than any cat, pelt flecked with black and white. For a brief, horrible moment, she thought that the badgers from her youth were coming back to get her, but then she noticed its ghostly blue eyes. _Not a badger. A dog!_

The dog's tail curled up against its back as a bark erupted from its throat. Finchcloud clung to its back, teeth digging into the thick fur. Owlstrike clawed at the beast's back paws, trying to encourage it to turn and chase him. Almost immediately after Redeye came pelting out of the warriors' den, already awake, and hopped in the air, dragging his claws down its muzzle.

"We're gonna die!" wailed Stormkit, and it was then that Petalfoot finally jumped into action, a protectiveness for her kin catching her heart on fire. She gave a great leap and landed in front of Finchcloud, jamming her pointy teeth into the sensitive flesh of the dog's ear. It yipped and tried to shake her off, but Petalfoot's jaw was locked in place.

"Keep it still!" Birdleap yelled up at them, racing out of the medicine den with a bay leaf in his jaws. "If we can force it to eat these poppy seeds, it should fall right asleep!"

"And then what?" Redeye spat, dodging a white paw that tried to slam on his head. "We can't exactly drag this huge slop-eater around like prey!"

"WindClan!" Beetlestar roared, having finally burst out of her den. "Help the elders and queens to safety!" Then, without delay, the leader sprung at the dog's chest, trying to sink her teeth into its throat. The fur was too thick. The dog viciously shook her off, slamming a paw down on her back. Beetlestar wailed.

"Beetlestar!" Birdleap sounded appalled. He dropped his herbs without delay, racing to her side. He dug his teeth into the dog's paw, hoping to release her. The dog's lips drew back, revealing a multitude of sharp canines. Petalfoot watched in horror as it snatched Birdleap up like prey, holding him by his back. Birdleap screeched, claws flailing uselessly. It shook him until he went limp, then threw him to the side.

 _No!_ Petalfoot dislodged from the dog's ear, sprinting across to the clearing. Birdleap had been thrown against the scoop that gave WindClan its natural protection, bouncing off it and landing on his side. Paws shaking, she touched his stiff body. She hesitantly opened her mouth, only to be swamped with the sickly-sweet smell of death. The dog had snapped his spine. Petalfoot buried her nose in his fur and squeezed her eyes shut, guilt-ridden. _It's always the cats around me._

Numb inside, Petalfoot forced herself to turn back to the fight, ready to jump in where she was needed. The dog was having very little progress, and was looking more and more frustrated by the second. Ravenfur ran away from the fight with a bloody stump for a tail, wailing with agony. Her heart jumped into her throat; even with their differences, she still loved and respected her father, and hated to see him injured. She started to get up and go help him, but he ducked into the nursery before she could even call his name.

Stagclaw and Heathertuft were tag-teaming its nose, scouring deeper and deeper with each pass. Most other warriors were trying to herd the dog forcefully out of the camp. The dog jerked back, unintentionally knocking some of the warriors away, and gave a great leap over them, haring towards the nursery. "No!" Beeheart yelled, close behind. "I won't let you hurt my babies, you brute!"

Petalfoot took off, teeth bared, ready to take vengeance for Birdleap's murder, when a blur of dark colors got there first. Shadestorm let out a battle cry as she clamped her jaws down in the bridge of the dog's nose, right between the eyes. It howled and shook her off, then delivered a bite to the soft flesh of her underbelly. The queen gurgled and thrashed, striking one pale blue eye. The blow finally seemed to do the dog in, making it whimper and run out of camp with its tail between its legs.

Beetlestar stared at the destroyed camp a moment, then straightened. "Maplewing, Stagclaw, and Redeye. Make sure it leaves the territory."

The three senior warriors took off after the beast. Petalfoot's eyes swept the camp. The entrance was in ruins. Ravenfur's tail lay severed in the middle of the clearing. Four long lines had been dug into Beetlestar's back, oozing blood. Finchcloud's ear was ripped, while Owlstrike limped with what she hoped was just a sprained paw. Brackenheart's lip was ripped, leaning heavily on Foxpelt as he dully looked over his destroyed work. Finally- and worst of all- Shadestorm was sprawled out on her side, her stomach ripped open. The queen's eyes were glazed over with pain as she panted.

"Get me some cobwebs!" Petalfoot snapped to Deertail. _There's nothing I can do for Birdleap, but there's still hope for Shadestorm._ She grabbed the bay leaf Birdleap had dropped and retrieved a poppy seed, holding it expectantly in front of her mouth. She lapped it up without complaint, head slumping to the ground.

Beetlestar's breath warmed her neck as the leader murmured into her ear. "What are the chances she makes it through the night?"

Petalfoot shook her head, pressing her paws to Shadestorm's stomach.

She turned back to the crowd of warriors watching the medicine cat work. "We need to focus on repairing the camp as best we can," she meowed. "Our barrier may not be as strong as the other Clans, but its symbolism helps us sleep at night."

"But..." Stagclaw's eyes were drawn to the body laying at the edge of the clearing. "What about Birdleap's vigil?"

Hearing her mentor's name said aloud startled Petalfoot. _I'm WindClan's sole medicine cat now._ A huge weight of responsibility slammed into her as blood leeched out around her paws. Suddenly impatient, she rattled off the list of herbs that had to be rubbed onto the deceased tom's pelt, wanting more than anything to be in the privacy of the medicine den, but she knew that moving Shadestorm would do her more harm than good.

"Mom!" Runningkit cried from the nursery, but Beeheart bustled him back inside before he could see anything. The kitten's call stirred the WindClan cats into action, working without any of their typical enthusiasm. To Petalfoot's surprise, Owlstrike came to sit next to her, cleaning Shadestorm's pelt with a dark look in his eyes. _He can't possibly think it's his fault, can he? He and Finchcloud are the reason we're alive right now!_

Deertail returned with the cobwebs, and any other herb Petalfoot may have asked for, but as dawn grew closer Shadestorm became weaker. It was as the first rays of sunlight lit up the moor that she gave a tiny little twitch in her sleep, then fell still forever. Owlstrike moved back and bowed his head.

"Beetlestar," Petalfoot meowed. "It's over."

Beetlestar let out a long sigh. Her fur was disheveled from a lack of sleep. "Two good cats dead, and only more injuries. And so close to Leaf-bare..." She waved her tail for the other cats to gather round. "Swankit, Runningkit, would you please step forward?"

Swankit led Runningkit out of the nursery. The black and white kitten was so distraught he could hardly get his already skewed balance to work in his favor, leaning heavily on his sister for support. Swankit looked just the opposite- determined and solemn, her eyes as hard as pebbles.

"You are young," the leader said. "Almost a moon younger than the typical apprentice. But you have Shadestorm's strength in both of you, and all of WindClan's support behind you. Do you accept my proposition?"

"I do," Swankit meowed, chin lifted high.

Runningkit looked at the body of their mother, swallowing, then nodded.

"Swankit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swanpaw. Foxpelt, you are kind and sensible. I hope that you will pass your skills on to Swanpaw."

Foxpelt stood without complaint. He touched noses with the 'paw without words, gently leading her over to the vigil.

"Runningkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Runningpaw. Stripeface-" her brother jumped, surprised- "You are a fine hunter, and you fought with all your heart tonight. Pass those skills onto Runningpaw."

Runningpaw stumbled and fell flat on his face. Stripeface helped him to his paws, then bumped noses. He smiled reassuringly at the new apprentice.

The surviving members of WindClan tilted their heads back and called the new names to those who had left them. "Swanpaw! Runningpaw! Swanpaw! Runningpaw!"

 **Author's Note: This is probably the longest chapter in the entire story lol.**

 **I had a couple ideas for Owlstrike's warrior name, actually. It was originally gonna be Owlstorm, but that felt a bit like cheating Shadestorm, who'd just passed on. I contemplated Owlfang or Owlclaw, but neither name fit as well. I always knew it was gonna be Finchcloud though, and I wanted to make him a positive spin on 'cat with odd abilities' trope.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	4. Insect Trails

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats!**

 **Title: Ruffled Fur**

 **Summary: Sequel to Resilience. With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to two unlikely allies to save the day.**

 **Chapter Title: Insect Trails**

 **...**

"These are my _favorite_ kinds of spiders," Pikepaw babbled on while Tansypaw carefully wound a cobweb around her paw. The white and brown tabby had eagerly offered to help her collect various herbs; a ruse for getting to play with insects. "You see how tiny and spiky it is? It's like they're made of little claws!"

Tansypaw hopped onto two paws, leaning on the tree bark to see better. The spider in question was small and rounded, with points all around. The arachnid hardly seemed to notice their presence, happily spinning away. "It _is_ pretty odd," she admitted, surprised. She'd never really paid Pikepaw's ramblings much attention before, but this really was cool.

"Y'see that?" Pikepaw gestured to a thick, zig-zagging line in the web. "I see a couple kinds of spiders with those. I think they're a special spider Clan!"

"You really like spiders, huh?"

She nodded. "Ants are pretty cool too."

Tansypaw let out a quiet chuckle. "It's a shame you were named after a fish. Antpaw or Spiderpaw would fit you much better."

Pikepaw hopped down, shrugging sheepishly. "I like pike too."

The two apprentices started the arduous task of clutching the cobwebs under their chins and heading back to camp. An uncomfortable prickle hung in the air as they walked. Leaves crunched and crackled under their paws. The past few days had been remarkably dry for RiverClan, leaving the usually soft ground crumbly and almost gritty to the touch.

Some bushes began to shift, and then Patchpaw came bursting out. "Tansypaw!" she cried excitedly, bumping heads with her sister. "We're on our final assessment!"

"Well, we _were_ , anyway," grumbled Volespring, hobbling out after her apprentice. Close behind was Rowanfish and Hollypaw. "Would you like to join us, Tansypaw? We're about to head to the river for the hunting portion."

"I dunno," she meowed, exchanging a glance with Pikepaw. "I need to get these back."

"I can take both bundles," the younger molly reassured her, nudging her side. "Go. The final assessment is a big deal."

Tansypaw dipped her head, relieved. The tortoiseshell allowed herself to get swallowed up by the small patrol. Rowanfish was babbling on to Volespring, who was politely angling her good ear in her direction. Pikepaw clearly took after her mother, though their interests varied. Patchpaw happily joined in, her fluffy long tail flouncing in her eagerness. Hollypaw, meanwhile, stalked quietly beside Tansypaw, head low.

The medicine cat took a moment, suddenly realizing just how big they'd all gotten. Patchpaw, the tallest of the trio, had become well-muscled and strong as the moons went on, with a medium-length calico pelt that ended in her aforementioned tail. Hollypaw, meanwhile, was long and lean, with a strong jawline and big, bat-like ears. She had grown to be mostly white, with splashes of orange that reminded Tansypaw of fire- the biggest of which being across half her face and covering one ear.

"Are you alright?" Tansypaw whispered.

"Huh?" Hollypaw startled. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She looked away. "It's just that there should be one more cat with us."

Tansypaw's heart ached. Hollypaw had taken Poppykit's death the hardest, and even now she was dramatically different from the kitten she once knew. Hollykit had been excitable and easy to please. Hollypaw was solemn and not one for chit-chat. Tansypaw stretched her neck out to nose her ear. "We all miss her."

Hollypaw fixed her a bemused look. "I just don't get it, Tansypaw," she meowed. "How can you forgive her so easily?"

She twitched her tail dismissively, knowing she was referring to Petalfoot. "She was just an apprentice, Hollypaw. Even a seasoned medicine cat couldn't have saved her."

"I'm an apprentice too," she grunted, eyes narrowed. "It's not cost anyone their lives yet."

Tansypaw sighed, shaking her head. She knew there was no convincing Hollypaw otherwise. "Let's focus on happy things today, okay?" the medicine cat meowed. "It's your day, after all."

* * *

They ultimately decided to split into two groups, swapping mentors so no one could accuse them of being biased. Still concerned for Hollypaw, Tansypaw tagged along with her and Volespring as they padded upstream, sitting far enough back so their shadows wouldn't hit the water.

"How are you feeling?" Volespring meowed, watching intently as Hollypaw dove into the waves. The orange and white she-cat came up empty-jawed, spitting curses. "Bad luck!" she called, then went on. "It's not easy, seeing your siblings move on without you."

Tansypaw shuffled her paws. "Maybe," she admitted. "But I knew it was gonna happen." She spared the deputy a curious look. "I thought you were an only-kit?"

"I am. Well, technically, I had two siblings, but they died before they opened their eyes." Volespring's voice was firm, though she thought she could hear the slightest wobble. "But Graystar got her warrior name before I did. And then, when we were warriors, she got chosen to be deputy." She let out a huff of laughter. "I used to think I was always in her shadow. But as I got older, I started to realize that RiverClan needed both of us, just for different things."

"You're deputy now," Tansypaw pointed out.

"Perhaps, but I'm definitely not shooting for Volestar," Volespring answered. "Nice trout, Hollypaw!"

"What'll happen when you retire?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead, honestly. I'll probably move into Graystar's den and pester her into the grave." Volespring's whiskers twitched with amusement. "She'd do the same for me."

Hollypaw trotted up to them, gesturing to a pile of fish with her tail. "Is this enough?"

Volespring heaved herself to her paws. "It's plenty." The deputy broke into a rusty purr. "Stonebird and Carpjaw will eat like kings tonight. Now, let's go get your sister and-"

" _Dog_!" Tansypaw bristled as Rowanfish sprinted up to them, yowling at the top of her lungs. "There's a dog downstream!"

"Calm down!" snapped Volespring. "You sent Patchpaw to get a patrol, right? It'll be fine."

Rowanfish's eyes got very wide. "Patchpaw?" She whirled around. "But she was just behind me! Where did she go?"

Concern flared in Volespring's eye as she pushed past the warrior. Her gait was a bit wobbly as she broke into a run, but there was nothing but determination in her features. Tansypaw and Hollypaw were at her heels, the medicine cat apprentice feeling more and more sick to her stomach. A caterwaul confirmed her worst fears. _She didn't run- she stayed and fought!_

The moment they spotted the black and white pelt of the dog, Volespring picked up the pace. With a nimbleness Tansypaw didn't know the deputy still had, the brown molly gave a great leap and sunk her teeth into its side. It yelped, dropping something from its jaws. That something was Patchpaw.

For a brief second, Tansypaw was frozen, terrified. Patchpaw laid as still as stone in the shallows of the slow-moving river, red seeping through her pelt and down the current. She forced herself to hop into the water, bending down and lifting her sister's head up. A long slice ripped across her muzzle, leaving some of her teeth to the open air. Further down, a deep bite in her leg, gushing blood. One hip was missing chunks of fur, ripped away by claws and teeth far larger than any cat's.

"Hey," Patchpaw rasped, wincing. "My everything hurts."

"You colossal fish-brain!" snapped Tansypaw, in order to keep from wailing. _I can't lose you too!_ "You should've run!"

The calico slowly shook her head. "If it's desperate enough to attack full-grown cats, it's desperate enough to chase them. I couldn't risk the camp like that."

Tansypaw hissed wordlessly in frustration. She shifted Patchpaw onto her back and climbed out of the water. The tortoiseshell could feel something sticky and warm on her back as she stumbled away from the battle. She knew she needed to get Patchpaw to Whitestripe.

"It's gonna be okay," she meowed, hoping she sounded even somewhat certain. "It's gotta be."

* * *

Graystar sat on one side while Whitestripe sat on the other, quietly supporting Tansypaw. She felt herself trembling as she pushed her nose into Patchpaw's fur, listening intently to the rise and fall of her breathing. The first thing Whitestripe had done was give her sister poppy seeds, lulling the injured apprentice into a deep sleep. That done, she and her apprentice both had wrapped her jaw, leg, and side in cobwebs.

"Volespring," the gray molly rumbled. "We need to set up a patrol. That dog is a threat to us all."

"If you need me that much, you can send 'em here," Volespring meowed, resting her chin on her apprentice's spine. "I'm not leaving."

Graystar licked her deputy's shoulder. "I know how close you and Patchpaw are, but RiverClan needs you."

"RiverClan can wait," she snarled. "This is my first loyalty." Patchpaw twitched, and Volespring snuggled in deeper, purring comfortingly. "I wasn't there for her sister, Graystar. Can you really ask me to leave another?"

The leader didn't respond to that directly, instead standing and dipping her head. "I'll go give Cherryfur and Blackstorm the news. They're probably frantic." Graystar puffed out a long sigh. "This is going to make for some Gathering report."

"I'd bring all the apprentices," Volespring advised. "Show them that RiverClan isn't weakened."

Whitestripe shushed them both, drawing her tail across Patchpaw's side. "This isn't the time or place." She cast Graystar a shrewd look. "Besides. Isn't it time for Hollypaw's ceremony?"

Graystar shook her head. "Hollypaw refused to be named without Patchpaw."

Tansypaw's eyes grew wide. _But it was supposed to be her special day.._. She glanced at the unconscious form of her sister, suddenly bitter. _Some special day._

 **Author's Note: This litter just gets more and more crap thrown their way, huh?**

 **-Mandaree1**


	5. Common Ground

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior Cats series!**

 **Title: Ruffled Fur**

 **Summary: Sequel to Resilience. With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to two unlikely allies to save the day.**

 **Chapter Title: Common Ground**

 **...**

WindClan made for quite a sight as they silently made their way towards the island. The marks on Beetlestar's back were vivid and pink with scabs as she led, Ravenfur close behind. The deputy's stubbed tail was wrapped in cobwebs. Slightly behind them walked Petalfoot, now the sole medicine cat of the Clan.

In spite of her attempts to keep the more hurt warriors behind, Finchcloud and Owlstrike both refused to miss their first warriors' Gathering; she was lucky she'd managed to convince Brackenheart to stay and relax, worried about his wounded muzzle. Beeheart had stubbornly refused to go, terrified of something happening to his kits. Redeye's white pelt was dyed silver in the moonlight, his pinkish-red eyes particularly haunting. Deertail and Stripeface were close behind, Runningpaw awkwardly situated between them. Foxpelt and Swanpaw walked side-by-side, but didn't speak or even look at each other. At the very end of the group was Tinytooth, hobbling behind with a complaining grumble.

Petalfoot opened her mouth to taste the air as Beetlestar hopped onto the tree-bridge, waiting patiently for her turn. RiverClan and ShadowClan scents mixed in the air, creating a fishy, boggy smell that wasn't particularly appetizing. Thankful she didn't have to rush, the medicine cat padded towards RiverClan, hoping to find a friend. Lioncreek's bright white pelt stuck out in the darkness, shadowed by Sedgefeather's darker colors. She lifted her chin and moved over to them, exchanging a friendly greeting with Hawktail as she passed.

"Hey," she murmured, bumping noses with Sedgefeather. "I heard you got an apprentice."

Sedgefeather nodded. "Yeah, Pikepaw. She's a good kit."

"Has something happened?" asked Petalfoot, noticing the troubled look in the warrior's eyes.

He shook his head and turned to stare at the great tree. "Graystar'll explain shortly."

Petalfoot blinked at her friend a moment, then padded away to sit at the roots. Whitestripe was alone as she sat down, Tansypaw nowhere to be seen. Her concern only skyrocketed as ThunderClan crossed the tree-bridge, Foxstar hopping up and calling the Gathering to order.

"RiverClan will start," Graystar announced. Foxstar glared at her, but ultimately backed down. "A dog invaded our territory, attacking a patrol of warriors and apprentices. Patchpaw turned and fought to ensure the safety of the camp. We're unsure if she will pull through or not."

 _Patchpaw got hurt?_ Petalfoot dug her claws into the grass, blood rushing into her ears. She still remembered helping Blackstorm give birth to her litter, cleaning Patchpaw before setting her with her siblings. _Don't take her, StarClan. Wasn't ripping Poppykit from them enough?_

"Quite a shame," Brightstar rumbled. The chocolate tortoiseshell was the oldest leader of the quartet- one of the oldest on the lake territory, for that matter. His belief in StarClan was more gripping than even his common sense. "Will you give her her warrior name for her bravery?"

Graystar flicked her ear dismissively. "I'm considering it."

The ShadowClan tom dipped his head and said no more.

"On a more positive note, RiverClan has three new apprentices. Rowanfish and Cloudwillow's kits have reached six moons of age, and started their training. Pikepaw, Otterpaw, and Stonepaw couldn't make it tonight, but we honor them nonetheless. RiverClan has nothing else to report."

"Pikepaw! Otterpaw! Stonepaw!" they chanted. Petalfoot wondered if the reason they hadn't come was they were also injured- or if, rather, they'd simply been too scared. She prayed it was the latter.

Beetlestar heaved herself to her paws, wincing at the flex of her muscles. "WindClan has also suffered from dog troubles. It attacked our camp, killing Birdleap and Shadestorm. Petalfoot has taken Birdleap's place with great ability, and Shadestorm's kits have become apprentices. They're with us tonight, and we welcome Swanpaw and Runningpaw."

"Swanpaw! Runningpaw! Swanpaw! Runningpaw!"

"We also have two new warriors with us tonight. Owlpaw has become Owlstrike, and Finchpaw is now Finchcloud." Beetlestar sat down. "WindClan has nothing more to say."

Petalfoot drew in breath to chant her half-brothers' new names, but before she could Graystar jumped to her paws, eyes flashing. "You knew there was a dog in the Clans and you didn't send warning?" she hissed.

Beetlestar met her accusations with a bland look. "You'll have to excuse us for putting the vigils of our dead Clanmates and repairs to the camp first."

The she-cat's fluffy gray tail curled against her back aggressively. "You're so self-centered you couldn't spare a few warriors to warn a border patrol?"

"The business of other Clans doesn't effect WindClan."

"There is a young cat in the medicine den right now, bleeding from multiple bite wounds, who could very well _die_ before the moon wanes, and you claim no responsibility?" Graystar asked. "The Clans have always made sure to warn each other when larger predators come. What makes you above that?"

"It's not WindClan's fault if RiverClan can't train their apprentices properly," snorted Ravenfur.

"Enough," Beetlestar commanded, and her deputy fell silent. "Graystar, I'm truly sorry to hear about Patchpaw, but you can hardly blame us for being knocked off guard when a dog comes stampeding into camp."

"Is that why?" Graystar was almost deathly quiet. "Or is it because of that Leaf-bare?"

Petalfoot felt her shoulders bunch. She stared quite pointedly at her paws, refusing to break down. _Why can't we just move past this?_

"So," Foxstar broke in, tail flicking back and forth. "If we're done with all this drama, does anyone know which direction the dog has gone?"

"Towards the horseplace, I believe."

Beetlestar's eyes grew into slits. "Ah, I see. It's okay for you to forget to warn us."

"We had a wounded apprentice," Graystar sniffed, but guilt flashed in her eyes at the error.

"I just buried a medicine cat and a queen!"

"StarClan's kits, knock it off!" The ThunderClan leader cried, overwhelmed. "We have bigger problems than body counts, you bird-brains!"

"Don't speak so rudely of StarClan's kits!"

" _Not the time_ , Brightstar," Foxstar growled. "Honestly. Are we cats, or are we Twolegs? Where's your honor now?"

Brightstar's ears flattened, but he seemed mildly amused regardless. "It wouldn't be a Gathering if there wasn't at least one petty fight."

* * *

Ravenfur's fur was spiked like a pinecone as they made their way back across the moor. Beetlestar kept herself neutral as she led the way, pointedly ignoring the low growling coming from her deputy. Petalfoot wondered why Beetlestar still kept her father as deputy, with how often they quarreled. It never seemed to go anywhere.

"We should watch the border," Ravenfur meowed finally. "I doubt Graystar will forgive us for this."

"Yes," she answered, her voice so quiet Petalfoot had to strain to hear it. "We should. But I won't have you pulling that kind of stunt again, Ravenfur. Personal vengeance isn't a good enough reason for battle."

"There are cats who would disagree with you." He spared the leader a dark look. "Don't tell me it doesn't boil your blood too."

Beetlestar's muzzle wrinkled. "Of course it does. But I refuse to drag WindClan to their level." The brown and white molly tilted her chin up to the clear sky. "I hate to sound like Brightstar, but there's a reason we thrive best closest to the stars. Let RiverClan slog through the mud and reeds; WindClan is free and stronger for it."

A burst of fury ignited under Petalfoot's pelt. Forgetting her usual quiet demeanor, she raised her voice. "I seem to recall WindClan once having a proud tradition of digging through the mud and dirt ourselves."

Beetlestar stopped, lifting her chin. "And what of it?"

"It suited us fine then. It suits RiverClan just fine to swim _now_." Petalfoot meet her eye. "I don't see why we should judge cats for doing the same things we've done."

"Of _course_ you don't," Ravenfur broke in, tail twitching. "That's why you're a medicine cat."

The black and white she-cat stared at her father, surprised. _He's never defended me before._ "You're right, I am." Petalfoot puffed out her chest. "I'm WindClan's medicine cat. Which means I have just as much say-so as you two do." She stepped forward to pressed her nose to Beetlestar's chest, hoping to show the molly she meant no disrespect. "I would never presume to stop warriors from fighting each other. It's our way of life. But know this. Our Clan isn't up for a bunch of battles right now. We've got two dead cats, four kittens, and two apprentices who aren't of actual age yet. We need some time to get our strength back."

Beetlestar's eyes slipped shut. She slowly dipped her head. " _Fine_ , you've convinced me. But if RiverClan attacks first, that won't be on me."

"I'll accept those odds, ma'am."

Lichenfang and Raintail were guarding the entrance to the camp as they arrived back home. Petalfoot exchanging a quick goodnight nuzzle with her mother before moving on, deeply troubled. As much as she hoped it wouldn't come to battle, she also didn't doubt that Graystar wouldn't do whatever it would take to help her warriors feel safer and avenged. _Please don't let this be my greatest mistake_ , she prayed.

Petalfoot glanced up at the empty medicine den, feeling a pang of loneliness as she thought of Birdleap. _Even in RiverClan, I had Whitestripe_ , she realized. _I've never had to sleep alone for more than a day or two before._

She sighed and walked instead to the nursery, laying down in front of it. Maybe she couldn't protect all of WindClan, but she could at least protect her nieces.

 **Author's Note: Kind of a blase ending, but it was more about the Gathering itself than the end lol.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	6. Whisper

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Ruffled Fur**

 **Summary: Sequel to Resilience. With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to two unlikely allies to save the day.**

 **Chapter Title: Whisper**

 **...**

 **Lulurocks01 \- She's not dead, just wounded. =)**

 **...**

Tansypaw heard the whispering before she spotted them. She hadn't meant to overhear- she'd been sticking her head in a bush to snag some hidden chervil, actually, her ears idly cocked backwards. Things in RiverClan had only grown more tense the past few days; she wasn't even supposed to have left camp without others there to protect her, but she'd needed the time to herself.

WindClan scent drifted over her taste glands. For a moment, Tansypaw assumed it was just breeze from the moor. She opened her mouth, hoping to see if she recognized any cats in particular, only to realize it was far too new and far too close to just be a scent marker. There was a WindClan cat in RiverClan territory.

Footsteps in the distance made the fur along her spine raise. Tansypaw instinctively ducked into the bushes, smushing the chervil. _I can't take on a WindClan warrior all by myself! I don't have enough battle training for that!_ Whitestripe had a bad habit of letting that aspect of her apprenticeship fall to the wayside. _I'll have to be sneaky about this._

Thankfully, it turned out not to be a warrior at all. Petalfoot was padding confidentially across the land, a clump of catmint in her jaws. The scent made her mouth water. _What's she doing?_ The medicine cat didn't seem to be in any hurry. She set the bundle down and sat down, tail wrapping neatly around her paws.

There was a splash, and Lioncreek was pulling himself out of the water nearby, a fish in his mouth. He met Petalfoot where she was, plopping the fresh-kill down. "There," he meowed. "Now we both smell bad."

"We smell overpowering," Petalfoot corrected gently. "If anyone asks, you just went hunting, and I was out collecting herbs."

They paused, looking around warily. Tansypaw shuffled back a little, confused. _Why are they meeting alone like this? Why now?_ Her breath caught in her throat, eyes wide. _Are they... are they mates?_

"This is a _really_ bad time," Lioncreek murmured, nosing her forehead. "Graystar is kinda-sorta mad at you guys right now."

"Beetlestar is too. She wanted to attack right away."

The white tom tensed. " _Petalfoot_ ," he hissed. "You can't just tell me that."

Petalfoot shook her head, taking a step forward. "Listen to me, Lion. I've bought us all a little time, but it won't be long now before Beetlestar calls the Clan into action. We _have_ to do something about the dog."

"What are we supposed to do?" Lioncreek questioned sensibly. "We're two cats. Three if you count Sedgefeather. The largest thing we've ever taken down is a _swan_."

Her eyes fluttered shut. Petalfoot sighed. "I know it's selfish of me to ask such a big thing from you. But we either deal with this dog or our Clans fight. I'd rather risk myself than my Clanmates. They're still too weak for battle."

Tansypaw's claws kneaded the dirt. She was distinctly aware that this was a private moment between the two cats, but she knew she couldn't possibly escape the bush without alerting them. _What is my priority here? Petalfoot is trying to convince Lioncreek to possibly go to his doom. It's my duty as a RiverClan cat to tell Graystar. But, as a medicine cat, privacy is part of my job. Do I keep this to myself? And what if they_ are _mates? Is it my duty to keep that close to my chest?_ A cold, sinking feeling slithered through her insides. _Is_ this _why the dog attacked? Did Petalfoot and Lioncreek disrespect StarClan?_

Finally coming to a decision, Lioncreek planted a lick to her cheek. "It's too dangerous. Our Clans need us. For now, let's just trust Beetlestar and Graystar to know that fighting isn't going to get us anywhere- we need to save that stuff for, like, border patrols and prey-stealing accusations. The dog affects both our Clans."

Frustration burst across Petalfoot's face, but she didn't argue, bowing her head. "I won't try to force you into anything. Just... keep it in mind, okay? Just in case."

"I will," he promised, but Tansypaw thought he looked like his mind was made up. "We should head back. Today's not a good day to be by yourself."

 _You're telling me_ , Tansypaw thought.

* * *

Squashed chervil in jaw, the tortoiseshell molly felt her mind wander as she padded back to camp. She didn't know how to take what she'd seen. Tansypaw had known, of course, that Petalfoot was close to Lioncreek and Sedgefeather. That much was obvious. But there was a difference between exchanging friendly words at the Gathering and secretly meeting up in enemy territory with the express purpose of keeping themselves hidden.

How it looked aside (Tansypaw still couldn't find it in her to view Petalfoot as the type to break the medicine cat code, even after seeing her breaking the warrior one) there was no doubting Petalfoot intended to lead a small battle patrol after the dog. The concept was so estranged from the typically quiet black and white she-cat that Tansypaw could only dread how scary things must have become in WindClan.

"Pikepaw!" she heard Stonepaw cry. "You scared off the fish!"

Tansypaw blinked, startled out of her thoughts. Stonepaw and Otterpaw hovered near the edge of the big river most cats liked to hunt in, their youngest littermate happily bobbing in the waves.

"Sorry," Pikepaw meowed sheepishly. "I wanted to clean up."

Otterpaw bent down to hook her teeth in the brown and white tabby's scruff. "Get caught in another web or anthill?"

The she-cat's muzzle twisted into a pout. "I _do_ have other hobbies, you know," she grumbled. "I just wanted to take a dip, is all."

Tansypaw felt her shoulders relax. For all her worries, life was going on bit by bit, and Whitestripe needed the chervil leaves more than she did the molly moping around about a conversation she may have very well misconstrued in some way.

"Sorry I'm late," she called as she pushed her way into the medicine den, surprised to see Graystar and Volespring standing above Patchpaw, Hollypaw hovering nearby. "Is... is something wrong?"

"Everything's dandy," Patchpaw wheezed. The calico had been drifting in and out of consciousness, her eyes glazed with fever and pain. "Graystar's about to give me my name."

"And mine," Hollypaw added, though she didn't look very pleased about it. "We're trying to decide if she's able to choose her name or not."

"I am!" she cried. The cut on her muzzle flared, making her hiss. "It's a cool name. It's a fitting name. Gimme the name, please."

Graystar sighed helplessly. "There's no point in waiting. If she doesn't like it when she's more lucid, I'll change it." The gray molly bent down to touch Patchpaw's head. "Patchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Patchscar. StarClan honors your bravery and curiosity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Tansypaw felt conflicted as her sister gained her warrior name. Patchscar had earned it many times over, but it was hard to see her sisters growing into full warriors while she was still an apprentice. _Get it together, you ungrateful thing. This isn't about you._

Graystar moved on to Hollypaw. "Hollypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hollyfang. StarClan honors your bluntness and protective nature, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Thank you, Graystar," Hollyfang whispered before licking the molly's shoulder. "You won't regret this. I swear."

Volespring hobbled over to her former apprentice, curling up beside her overly warm body. "Your family has been through so much, but you've all stayed strong." She buried her nose in Patchscar's side. "You will overcome this."

Patchscar smiled. "We look a lot alike now, huh?"

"I suppose we do." Her eyes fluttered shut, guilt and sleepiness in the deputy's slurred voice. "I suppose we do."

 **Author's Note: Eyyy, they finally got their names! Scar is an underused suffix tbh. It's so cool-sounding, and it fits in well with the warrior universe.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	7. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Ruffled Fur**

 **Summary: Sequel to Resilience. With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to two unlikely allies to save the day.**

 **Chapter Title: New Friends**

 **...**

Icekit woke up alone, but it didn't last. Featherpaw never brought her anything to eat, but he always brought his smile, which he said was almost as good. After him came Barkthroat, who would slip in and out of camp with little aim, watching her kin as they went about their day. Rarest of all was Badgerberry and Hailface, who were always gone. Icekit didn't know where they went, but she knew she couldn't ask. Cats got mad at her when she asked about her special friends.

"Your Aunt had a long night," Featherpaw meowed as he settled in next to her. "I'd be careful if I were you. She's as friendly as a fox when she doesn't sleep right."

Icekit's ears flattened. "But she promised to talk to me!" she whined, upset. The gray and white molly wanted answers- if not for herself, than to rub it in Lilykit's face. "I wanna know more about the things she said!"

Featherpaw laughed. "I don't think she had much else to say. You can see me, just like you can see your normal Clanmates. That's a pretty spectacular power."

 _Normal?_ Icekit blinked at him, baffled. She didn't see why Featherpaw was any different from Owlstrike or Heathertuft. The gray apprentice ignored her look, nudging her to her paws.

WindClan was busy when Icekit poked her nose out of the nursery. Instinctively, she searched out for her parents, and found them joining separate patrols. Finchcloud and Deertail were sharing a sparrow, and looking very, very awkward about it, bumping foreheads more than once. Stagclaw and Raintail were cheerfully conversing, all but ignoring Ravenfur's gruff voice. Runningpaw was meowing to Foxpelt, who nodded along. Stripeface, Heathertuft, and Cloudear all dutifully listened, brushing pelts in a friendly manner. Brackenheart slipped out of the dirtplace just as Ravenfur called his name, making him jump.

A squealing caught her attention. Curlkit was leading her sisters on a game of chase, pelting across the camp with a cackling shriek. Curlkit, as deaf as a newborn kit, didn't realize how loud she was being- might not even realize she was vocalizing at all, as excited as she was. Stormkit was close behind, with Lilykit struggling to pull up the rear, having inherited their parents' short legs.

Icekit's ears fell. Neither Stormkit nor Curlkit had taken any sides during her and Lilykit's fight the other night, but it felt like this was all the preference needed. _They think I'm a liar too._

Featherpaw seemed to sense her hurt, or maybe it was written across her muzzle. He nudged her again. "Hey, let's get out of here," he urged. "I've got someone I'd like you to meet."

"Out of here?"

"Out of camp."

Unease prickled at Icekit's belly. "Isn't it dangerous right now? The dog-"

"Is nowhere near where we're going," he reassured her. "The cat I want you to meet knows all about dogs. If anyone can help, it's her."

Icekit glanced at her playing littermates one last time before jerking her head in a determined nod. _They won't think I'm a liar if I can save everyone!_ "Okay."

* * *

Featherpaw didn't seem to know the territory very well. Icekit, who had never left the walls of the camp, was quickly at ease with the long heather and peat, the smell of rabbits and the cool, crisp air of Leaf-fall. It put a little skip into her step. Featherpaw, meanwhile, only grew more antsy, looking over his shoulder almost constantly.

"It's pretty open out here," he said.

"That's the point, isn't it?" asked Icekit.

"I guess. I can't imagine hunting on a place this flat."

She shrugged. It didn't occur to her to question it. After all, more than a few warriors were terrible hunters. "You have to run really fast. At least, that's what papa told me."

The open fields began to segue into a more tree-filled area. A foreign scent hit Icekit like a wave as they approached, stopping her in her tracks. It begins to sink in just how exhausted she is, flopped back on her haunches. "I can't go any further."

"Not long now," Featherpaw called back, not stopped for a second. The trees seemed to excite him. "There's no danger, I promise. I made sure of it."

The ground under-paw was softer than what Icekit was used to, sheltered from the heat by the trees. In the distance, she could hear a stream rumbling. Icekit was becoming more and more certain that they weren't in WindClan anymore. But, like Featherpaw said, it seemed safe enough. Not even a breeze seemed to be blowing. The surrounding area was barren of life.

The gray apprentice stuck his muzzle through some bushes, perking up. "Oh! Good, you're here. I was getting worried I'd missed our time." Featherpaw reached around to nudge Icekit through. "Say hello."

Icekit stared up at the figure as it stood up from a sitting position. It was a cat, surely, but no kind of cat she'd ever seen. Unlike her family, there was no solidness to its form- and, unlike Featherpaw or Poppykit or Barkthroat or many other cats, it had no stars in its fur. It looked more like a bunch of lines, with the slightest bit of creamy yellow and black tabby in-between.

"You did. I waited," the cat rumbled. The voice was distinctly feminine. "Hello, Icekit. My name is Dogwood."

Icekit's eyes stretched wide. "Wow. You knew my name!"

"I did."

"Are you a dog leader? Is that why your name has dog in it? Is 'wood' your version of 'star'?"

Dogwood chuckled at the barrage of questions. "Dogwood is a kind of plant- and a very, very silly coincidence in this matter. But I've known my fair share of house cats over the seasons, and they knew dogs, so I have a pretty good idea on how they work."

Icekit didn't know what a house cat was, but she assumed it was something cool and moved on. "The dog is a big jerk! He killed Birdleap and Shadestorm!"

"And Patchscar is in critical condition," Featherpaw added grimly. "Dogwood, I hate to bother you- especially since you've found peace- but I didn't know who else to ask to give us an idea of what to do here."

"Odd of a dog to attack a bunch of cats at once," Dogwood mused, licking a paw before dragging it across her ear. "Did either of you notice if it has a collar?"

Icekit looked at Featherpaw, baffled, to find him staring back.

"Right, right. Clan cats." She shook her head. "Collars are Upwalker things. They go around the neck of a dog or cat, and they usually have your name and the address of the Upwalker's house on it."

Featherpaw's nose wrinkled. " _Why_?"

"The same reason you lot spray all over the place; to mark your own. _If_ it has a collar, we can return the dog to its home. I imagine, with how its been acting, it's either hungry or sick or both. Upwalkers can make it better, and it'll be out of your fur for forever."

"Can you read Upwalker?" he asked. "Because I sure can't."

"Oh, sure. The basics, anyway. It's mostly just about memorizing the symbols." Dogwood hesitated, looking up at the treetops. "I have to be going soon, and so do you. Any longer and we'll all be in trouble. Come back at the next quarter-moon and we'll make a proper plan."

"Can't you come to us?" Icekit pleaded, thinking of how tired she was.

"I'm afraid not. A few seasons ago, I let RiverClan into my home, and now I can walk in their territory as repayment. But WindClan owes me nothing." Dogwood's form trembled a little. "This is as close as I get, and it's wearing me out like nobody's business."

 _RiverClan?_ Icekit's heart froze with fear. As quiet and empty as their meeting place had been, she'd assumed they'd left the Clans all together. _Petalfoot and Wolfbreeze were around my age when it happened, weren't they? I don't want to spend Leaf-bare in this heather-forsaken place!_ "You didn't say it was enemy territory!"

Featherpaw had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, Icekit. There wasn't much else I could do. You're the only one who can translate for us."

Icekit turned and ran.

* * *

It was Beeheart who found her, confused and forgotten and trying to decipher which way was camp. He immediately bundled her close, snuffling her pelt. Icekit could only imagine the strange scents she must carry- RiverClan, certainly. His shoulder fur steadily rose as he took it all in. He said nothing, picking Icekit up by the scruff, and she almost wished he had yelled.

Beeheart stomped into the medicine den, setting her down on a nest. "She's got scratches," he meowed, deathly quiet. He wouldn't look at her. The gray tom turned and stalked out.

Petalfoot hardly bats at an eye at his fuming. She pulled out some rounded green leaves. "This is dock. It should take the sting out of those boo-boos."

"Won't it hurt going on?" Icekit eyed the herbs warily. Shoving chewed-up plants into wounds sounds like the opposite of help to her.

The medicine cat looked mildly surprised, but it faded quickly. "Yes, but overall it helps." Petalfoot slid in next to her, pressing close while she worked. "So. You wanna talk about it?"

"Aunt Petalfoot?"

"Hmm?"

"Are those special cats you mentioned..." she swallowed, thinking back to Dogwood's strange appearance. "Are they ghosts?"

Petalfoot's tail flicked. "I believe so, yes."

"Why?"

"What what?'

"Why me?"

"Why is the sky blue?" The medicine cat let out a little laugh. "No one knows why certain cats are born with certain ways of doing things. It just is."

Icekit blinked up at her desperately. "But you know who Featherpaw is. Do you... do you see them too?"

Petalfoot rubbed a little dock into her side. Icekit flinched at the weird sensation. "They come into my dreams, sometimes, but I can't see them when they wander like you can."

The kitten felt herself tremble. _No wonder Lilykit called me a liar. She doesn't even know who Featherpaw is._ "Do I have to be a medicine cat now?"

Petalfoot's eyes flashed. "Of course not! I would never force someone to be my apprentice."

"But I can see ghosts!"

"Finchcloud had premonitions at your age," she replied, wrapping the smear with cobwebs. "He still does, from time to time, but it's faded as he got older. It might be the same way with you. Or maybe it won't. Either way, your life is your own."

Icekit opened her mouth, then closed it, staring at her feet. _Do I_ want _to lose this?_ Featherpaw was kind to her, and Barkthroat had told her more stories than any of the living elders. Hailface and Badgerberry didn't come very often, but when they did they would shower her with games of monsters and rogues. They were part of her family, and she didn't want that to just evaporate as she got older.

"What's it like?" she meowed. "Being a medicine cat?"

Petalfoot hesitated before answering. "It can be a lot of pressure. Everyone expects you to be able to heal every bump and bruise; you wish you could, most of the time. You don't fight as much, and sometimes the fighting just doesn't make sense. But it's great too. You talk to the stars and help your closest kin with the most amazing of things; kitting. I have connections to cats I've healed that I wouldn't have as an everyday warrior." She stepped back, her paws covered in gunk. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...it can be very rewarding too."

"Wow. That... it sure sounds amazing."

"It is, for me. But you and I are different cats." Petalfoot gestured to the entrance of the den. "Your parents are waiting for you. You're in enough trouble as it is; I wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

Icekit reluctantly nodded. She padded away, her mind filled to the brim with questions she didn't have the answers to.

 **Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! Sorry this took so long lol. I wasn't originally planning on having Icekit meet Dogwood- actually, it was gonna be Pikepaw. But this made more sense from a plot standpoint, and it meant I got to expand on a once-off character who I never even intended on bringing back.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	8. This is Awkward

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior Cats series!**

 **Title: Ruffled Fur**

 **Summary: Sequel to Resilience. With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to two unlikely allies to save the day.**

 **Chapter Title: This is Awkward**

 **...**

"Absolutely not."

"Aww, come on. I thought you were the cool Aunt."

"Since when was I even slightly in the running for cool Aunt?"

Icekit hissed at Petalfoot with frustration. Beeheart and Wolfbreeze had grounded her to the den, and it had been quite the big risk on the kitten's part to sneak away to tell her about Dogwood's second meeting and the information she'd gathered from the first one. "Look, I gotta come with you. Unless you think you can see her."

"I doubt it," she replied steadily, ears falling back. "Are you sure she can't come here?"

"I asked, but she said it didn't work that way. She said something about giving RiverClan the right to mingle in her home, and that's why." Icekit cocked her head to the side. "Do you know what that means?"

Petalfoot bit her tongue and shook her head. She did know, of course, having been one of the cats who'd taken residence in Dogwood's cave during Lion's Storm, but that knowledge wasn't hers to share. It'd be betraying the Clan she'd suffered and grown with. "Fine. I'll be right back."

She opened her jaws to argue, but Petalfoot didn't stop to listen. The night was inky and cool against her black fur as she tip-toed over to the nursery, poking her head in. Beeheart and Wolfbreeze were curled up close, their litter snoring in and around them. The scene was oddly empty without Shadestorm in the other nest, which lay empty and cold. _The dog's taken enough from us._

"Wolfbreeze," Petalfoot whispered, nudging the white queen awake. "I'm sorry about the late hour."

"Mrr?" Wolfbreeze blinked her eyes open. "This better be good, Petal, or I'll rip your fur out."

"Do you trust me?"

"Enough to go on a hare-brained adventure with you? Sure."

Petalfoot shook her head, lightly pushing her back. "Not you. Icekit."

Something defensive flared in Wolfbreeze's eyes. "If you even _think_ of taking _any_ of my babies out into the territory with a _dog_ on the loose-"

"I need her help."

"She's a kit. There's nothing she can do that a full-grown cat can't."

"She sees spirits, Wolfbreeze."

"You think I haven't already guessed that?" she snarled, bracing herself into a half-standing position. "You think I didn't notice my baby talking to empty air? That I didn't suspect when she told me all about her new friends Barkthroat and Hailface and Badgerberry?" Wolfbreeze moved closer as she spoke, teeth bared. "Icekit can do so many amazing things, but that doesn't mean you get to throw her into danger before she's ready!"

"I'd die for her."

"Any cat with half a heart would die for a kitten. That doesn't stop horrible things from happening to them. I've heard tales about Poppykit, Petalfoot. I won't let Icekit be next."

Petalfoot dug her claws into the dirt, ignoring the familiar choking feeling of guilt. "That's a low blow and you know it, Wolfbreeze."

"Mama?" The medicine cat froze as Stormkit lifted her head from her paws, blinking back sleep. "Why's Aunt Petalfoot here?"

Wolfbreeze gently booped her nose. "Mama had an icky belly, but Aunt Petalfoot made it all better. Go back to sleep."

"Okay." Stormkit drooped against Beeheart's gray pelt. "G'night, mama. Love you."

"Love you too, honey."

Petalfoot looked away, swarmed with memories of Littlepelt. It still hurt to remember the kind warrior who'd taken her in so long ago; she had Raintail, and she loved her dearly, but Littlepelt had been home away from home. Now she was just dust and stars. "Wolfbreeze, you know I'd never put your litter in danger if I could help it. But I can't do this by myself."

Wolfbreeze sighed, long and low, staring dejectedly at her sleeping kits. "I want at least one or two warriors going with you."

"I'll wake up Stripeface. He'll be happy to help."

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life," she said. "You swear to me you'll bring Icekit back?"

Petalfoot bumped foreheads with her. "On my life."

* * *

Stripeface was more than willing to come along. His less-than-quiet agreement startled Foxpelt awake, who was also eager to keep Icekit safe, and as they all stumbled out of camp he went and grabbed Swanpaw.

"She needs to feel important," he explained in a low tone. "She feels like she has to be, being made an apprentice early."

"Let Runningpaw sleep," Stripeface called after him. "He was up late hunting again."

Swanpaw emerged from the apprentices' den disheveled but curious, her pelt sticking up in various directions. She brazenly refused to sit and groom herself before heading out, citing lost time. Petalfoot tried to feel important as she led the group out into the night air, Icekit firmly clinging to her back, but instead she could only think of Dawnbelly, Cherryfur, and Fluffywing; that night she spent sleeping in an owl's nest. _She's coming home tonight. I don't care what I have to do to make it so._

"Dad's gonna retire soon," Stripeface said. "He told me the other day."

Petalfoot tried not to bristle, lest she scare her niece, but it felt like a smack across the muzzle to hear that. "Really? Why?"

"He says he's tired of not being listened to. I think he's just mad he lost his tail."

Icekit stared at them with awe. "I've never seen a deputy ceremony before. What's it like?"

"We haven't either," Petalfoot admitted. "Foxpelt?"

The ginger tom's muzzle screwed up. "A lot of unhappy faces," he answered slowly. "Lots of cats like to think they can be deputy. Beetlestar can only pick one."

Stripeface flinched. She wondered if Ravenfur had had a very specific intention in telling him first. _He's always wanted to deputyship to be handed to his kits. I was a failure to him. Is Stripeface what he sees as redemption?_

The air grew tense as the edge of RiverClan came into view. Petalfoot waved for them to pause, lowering her head so Icekit could see. "Anyone nearby?" she meowed.

Icekit squinted into the gray air, searching, before perking up. "I see Featherpaw!"

"Who?" Swanpaw asked, breaking into their conversation for the first time.

"StarClan's leading us tonight." Foxpelt wrapped his tail around hers comfortingly. "They're gonna help us ditch the dog."

"Is that why Icekit is here?"

"Why else would she be?"

Swanpaw shrugged, looking sheepish. "I thought she and I were gonna be bait. Y'know, since we're the smallest."

"Absolutely not!" Stripeface hissed, eyes flashing with horror. Petalfoot privately seconded the emotion, but tried to keep her hackles lowered, sensing Icekit's increasing amounts of anxiety.

"Hey!" A familiar voice yowled. They all turned as the RiverClan dawn patrol appeared, consisting of Tallblaze, Dawnbelly, Sedgefeather and Hollyfang. It had been Tallblaze who had spoken, the senior warrior's scowl tinged with suspicions. "A bit too close to the border, don't you think?"

"Morning." Petalfoot politely dipped her head. Her breath floated away in the cool Leaf-fall breeze. "I was hoping I could slip inside, actually. If it's all the same to you."

"I don't see why not," Sedgefeather meowed, trying not to come across as too partial. "She's a medicine cat, right? It should be okay to take her to camp."

Dawnbelly approached, nostrils flaring. "Is that a kit with you?" he sneered. "Trying to repeat the past, are we?"

She straightened, chin jutting out. "This is my niece. She's a pivotal part of this peace mission. Unlike _some_ warriors, I don't conduct myself outside the warrior code."

"Peace?" Hollyfang's claws slithered out as she came nose to nose with Petalfoot, eyes blazing. "You've never exactly been good at that before, have you? All you've ever brought RiverClan is pain."

To Petalfoot's surprise, it was Swanpaw who spoke next, pushing between them with a hiss. "How dare you speak to her like that? She fought badgers with RiverClan! And what have you done? Sniveled about her like some kit?"

Hollyfang fixed her gaze on the apprentice. "And whose fault is it that we had to fight them in the first place?" she returned. "Had she not been there, the badgers never would've gotten the taste of cat blood."

Swanpaw leapt at her with a yowl of challenge. Shock registered as Petalfoot darted forward, yanking her away by the scruff of her neck. "This is not how you can help the Clan!" she chided around fur. "Picking fights hurts all of us."

The orange and white molly smugly fluffed out her pelt. "You heard her, dirt-face. Stay in your lane."

 _That's not helping!_ She thought, cross. Swanpaw used her distraction against her, twisting free of her teeth. The creamy yellow 'paw was on Hollyfang in an instant, knocking her onto her back. Tallblaze and Sedgefeather both shuffled back, unwilling to start a full-blown border scuffle with a kitten in their midst.

Hollyfang went down with a screech of shock. She instinctively kicked at Swanpaw's belly, claws sheathed. Swanpaw rolled off and went for her scruff, sinking her teeth into fur and nothing else. Hollyfang scooted out from underneath her and batted at her tail, stomping it underpaw before letting go. The 'paw's eyes burned with indignation at being treated like a fly rather than an enemy. Swanpaw bunched up her muscles and went for Hollyfang's back, digging her claws in.

Hollyfang's warrior instincts set in. She tucked, rolled, and lashed out, hitting Swanpaw across the neck. Unlike the older she-cat- or the average apprentice- she had no protection around there just yet. Her fur and skin sliced like butter under-claw, leaking blood down her scruff. Swanpaw wailed and fell to the ground, trying to protect herself from a second attack that didn't come.

"I didn't mean to!" Hollyfang wailed, eyes stretched wide at the red staining her paw. "It was an accident, I swear!"

 **Author's Note: Oh, Hollyfang, you idiot.**

 **Fun Fact- this was originally intended to be Deertail. Actually, the whole timeline was supposed to be back before Wolfbreeze had kits, even, or just after, and Graystar was going to end up leading an attack on WindClan. Hollyfang- Hollypaw- was going to attack Petalfoot out of perceived revenge, who was overlooking Wolfbreeze. Petalfoot is a pretty shoddy fighter, so she was going to be overwhelmed pretty quick, and then Deertail was gonna step in and- whelp. But it didn't make much sense with Graystar's character to start a battle over a dog, and it was really improbably that an apprentice could seriously injure a warrior like that.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	9. Parallels

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Ruffled Fur**

 **Summary: Sequel to Resilience. With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to two unlikely allies to save the day.**

 **Chapter Title: Parallels**

 **...**

There was a round of cheers as Patchscar carefully padded out of the medicine den, squinting slightly against the sunlight. Tansypaw followed close behind her littermate, while Otterpaw stood to the side, prepared to catch her if her half-healed hip gave out. In the early morning, the camp sat mostly barren, but the sisters had begged their mentors to stay in camp and help out- though, judging by the way Stonepaw was sprawled out in the sun, she was probably just wanting a nap.

"You look good, buddy," Carpjaw rumbled, sniffing at her open lip. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. You just gotta eat with your head tilted a bit."

"It's a good look for a warrior," Stonebird said, whiskers twitching deviously. "Still. I wouldn't go fighting anymore dogs, alright?"

"I didn't intend to fight the first one!" she burst out, purring.

"You were really brave," Otterpaw complimented, ears half-flattened sheepishly. "If you need anything, come to me, okay? It's only fair."

Stonepaw cracked open a hazy eyelid. "You're not a medicine cat."

She shrugged. "She saved mom."

The rattle of reeds caught Tansypaw's attention. The dawn patrol had returned much earlier than usual, pelts fluffed up. She watched without speaking as they headed to Graystar's den in a neat little line, as if afraid of getting lost. The orange and white of her sister was nowhere to be found. Taking one last look at the chatting group, Tansypaw hesitantly went over to meet them, grabbing Sedgefeather by his tail.

"Where's Hollyfang?" she asked.

"I have a report to give," he replied, trying not to meet her eye.

"Tallblaze is leading the patrol, not you. Tell me where she is."

Sedgefeather stared after the disappearing warriors a moment, uncertain, before sighing and turning to her. "Let's go for a walk," he meowed. "No need to cause any worry with the others."

His tone of voice made Tansypaw's claws slither out, digging into the dirt. _She can't be dead, can she?_ Hollyfang was unpredictable enough to try and fling herself at a dog if she thought it would avenge Patchscar. She opened her mouth to ask, then closed it and nodded. The warrior led her back the way he came, Tansypaw glancing at Patchscar over her shoulder. The damage to her sister had been horrific. What could something so large and vicious do to a cat as hotheaded as Hollyfang?

Tansypaw broke into the strained silence, mouth dry. "Has anyone told mom and mom?"

"Your mothers?" Sedgefeather flopped his haunches down on the boggy dirt. "Listen, whatever worst case scenario you're thinking of, it's not true."

She felt herself relax a bit. "Oh."

"Honestly. Medicine cats are all worrywarts," he scoffed. "We just had a little incident on the dawn patrol, is all. A WindClan patrol came to the border asking for permission to come inside-"

"I assume Petalfoot was part of this?" It only made sense for the molly to be there, having intimate knowledge of the territory.

"Isn't she always? Anyway, Hollyfang got a little testy, and an apprentice attacked her. She fought back and wounded her." Sedgefeather paused to scratch at an itch along his side, shaking himself. "Hollyfang freaked out _bad_. She wouldn't stop apologizing."

When he didn't go on, Tansypaw bristled. "Then what?"

"She went back with them."

" _Excuse me_?"

Sedgefeather raised his chin to speak clearly. "Hollyfang went back to WindClan to help care for the injured 'paw. She said she had to."

 _That fluff-brain!_ Waltzing into Beetlestar's camp without permission after harming an apprentice was practically guaranteed to cause trouble. Tansypaw bounced to her paws. "I'm going after her."

Sedgefeather's eyes widened with alarm. "You can't just-"

"Watch me," she said. "I'm a medicine cat. I'm not nearly as bound by the borders as you are."

Tansypaw broke into a sprint before Sedgefeather could argue further, ignoring his cry for her to come back. The chilly breeze carded through her pelt like thorns as she took the shortcut across one of the smaller streams in the territory, but she hardly noticed. _I always knew Hollyfang would get in over her head. I just never thought it would be like this._

"Tansypaw! Wait up!"

She felt herself slow down. Tansypaw's limbs shrieked with outrage as she came to a halt, tail lashing impatiently. "Pikepaw?"

"Present!" The brown and white she-cat padded over to her with a carp between her teeth. "You can give this to them as a gift."

"How did you-"

"You and Sedgefeather talk pretty loud."

"Oh."

"I figure walking into WindClan isn't going to put you in Beetlestar's favor. So you might as well, you know, have something for them." Pikepaw nudged the fresh-kill closer with her nose. "Did you know ants can swim? They don't like to, but I saw a nest of them floating downstream earlier today."

Tansypaw forced herself to swallow a groan. Did she seriously stop her for this? "I don't have _time_ for your bug fixation, Pikepaw."

"Oh." Her enthusiasm wilted. "Sorry. I just wanted to tell you good luck. And see if you wanted me to come with."

"Why would I want _you_ to come?" she shot back. "Hollyfang is _my_ sister. This is _my_ problem."

Pikepaw took a small step back. "Sorry," she repeated. "I just thought- I assumed... never mind." She turned away with a low scoff. "Why did I ever think you wanted to be friends with me? You're a medicine cat. I'm just some dumb 'paw."

Guilt cut into Tansypaw's heart, taking her aback. Pikepaw always seemed to be on her own. Stonepaw and Otterpaw were practically glued together, but neither of them showed much interest in spending any time hunting for bugs with her. Had Tansypaw misread all the times Pikepaw had asked to help her with herbs? Had she been trying to bond this whole time? "I'm sorry, Pikepaw. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Pikepaw kept walking. "You should hurry. Graystar's bound to send someone out to look for you soon."

* * *

As bad as she felt about hurting Pikepaw, Hollyfang was a much more pressing matter to attend to. Tansypaw slipped through the border without any issue, finding herself wandering the open moor. She could just barely make out little brown bundles in the distance; rabbits, eating grass and playing. They showed no obvious fear of her, in spite of the fact that many of their kind had been hunted by cats. Maybe they could tell she wasn't local.

A patrol caught up to her soon later, ushering her into camp with very little surprise or suspicion. _Well, it's not like they haven't seen me at Gatherings._ Four pairs of eyes peered out from the nursery at her, Wolfbreeze's tail wrapping around her litter. Petalfoot was nowhere to be seen as Tansypaw slipped into the medicine den. In the nest lay a creamy yellow molly, her throat wrapped heavily with cobwebs. Pressed against her front was a black and white tom she didn't recognize. Pressed against her back was Hollyfang.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," she scolded.

Hollyfang didn't look up. "Her name is Swanpaw. This is Runningpaw."

"Hello, Runningpaw. I'm sorry about my sister."

"The dog took Shadestorm from us," Runningpaw said. "You're not allowed to take Swanpaw. She's all I got left."

The orange and white warrior stood up, stretching. "Petalfoot says she has a plan to deal with the dog. I'm gonna help her."

"You don't like Petalfoot."

"I don't," she agreed. "But that's what Swanpaw was doing. It's only right I finish it for her."

Tansypaw stared at her sister, floored. It was the most sensibly Hollyfang had spoken about anything relating to WindClan in some time. "This isn't the same as Poppykit, Hollyfang. Swanpaw-"

"Was hurt. By me." Hollyfang shook her head. "Don't you get it? When that badger got Poppykit, it was just a horrible monster taking advantage of a bad situation. I'm not a monster. I'm a cat, and I hurt an underage apprentice. I didn't even _hesitate_."

"So... what? You're just gonna stay here?" She gestured with her tail. "Until when? When this little mission is over? When Swanpaw is healed? When she's made a warrior? Where do you draw the line, Hollyfang?"

"I should've known _you_ wouldn't understand. You always act like you're above everything. But guess what, Tansypaw? _You're not_."

"I know that!" Tansypaw got into her face, nose to nose, bristling with fury. "Someone in this family has to keep things together! You're definitely not. Patchscar almost died. Poppykit _is_ dead. And now you wanna go off on some self-pitying sabbatical from your home Clan for an apprentice you don't even know?"

"Tansypaw-"

She went on. "Did you even think how mom and mom would handle this? Did it even occur to you to wonder if they'd be okay with one of their remaining kits going off to an enemy Clan to possibly die?"

"This isn't about our moms," Hollyfang accused, eyes narrowed. "It's about you. It always is."

"Can you please stop shouting?" Runningpaw wailed, making both of them flinch. "Swanpaw can't heal like this!"

Hollyfang looked at Tansypaw apologetically before scooting over. She sat down, chest bubbling with shame. _I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Hollyfang's not doing anything wrong. Accepting responsibility for Swanpaw is... borderline noble._

"You could stay," Hollyfang offered, her voice lower.

Tansypaw sighed, staring at her paws. "I guess I should."

"You don't _have_ to."

"Don't I?" she asked, and left it at that.

 **Author's Note: Poor Runningpaw, stuck in the middle of family drama. As if the poor squirt doesn't have enough on his plate.**

 **Hollyfang's got the temper and none of the viciousness. She might be surly, but she just wants to keep her family safe, and she's always viewed the best way of doing that to keep a wedge between them and WindClan. That clearly didn't work out.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	10. Don't Make Me Regret This

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior Cats series!**

 **Title: Ruffled Fur**

 **Summary: Sequel to Resilience. With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to two unlikely allies to save the day.**

 **Chapter Title: Don't Make Me Regret This**

 **...**

Icekit slept hard and heavy that night, spurred on by her physical exhaustion at having gone so far from the camp. In a way, she felt bad- images of Swanpaw's throat breaking open like beetle wings were heavy on her mind. It didn't seem right to have a good night's sleep after failing a mission and watching a Clanmate be hurt.

It was, rather, Wolfbreeze and Beeheart who had a rough time of it. Beeheart hadn't even been made aware of Icekit's departure beforehand, and it was all Owlstrike and Finchcloud could do to keep their half-brother from flinging himself at the group, claws unsheathed. Wolfbreeze had gathered her up with a steel to her spine and a cold gleam in her eyes.

"You promised," she meowed to Petalfoot. It was all she said.

"And I delivered," she replied, head bowed.

Icekit hadn't seen her Aunt since.

Upon waking up the next morning, she found the nursery devoid of her mother and father. Firefoot, practically blind in his old age, was calmly guarding the entrance to the nursery, which told her she probably wasn't allowed out. Firefoot always volunteered to watch the kits when the warriors wanted them out of their fur.

 _Just great_ , she bemoaned, stuffing her nose between her paws. _Not only did I miss Dogwood and get Swanpaw injured, mom and dad are too ashamed to even stay in the same den as me!_

A gentle paw touched her back. "None of that now, Icekit. Sit up straight."

She peeked one eye out, seeing the familiar starry pelt of Barkthroat. "I messed up."

"Nonsense," she replied. "If anyone did, it's StarClan. It's wrong to expect a kit to fulfill the duties a grown cat can barely manage on a good day. I went and had a stern talking-to with Featherpaw and Dogwood for you, dear, so it won't happen again."

Something strikingly similar to hope began to rise in Icekit's heart. "Did Dogwood... say anything about the dog?"

Barkthroat smiled. "Uh-uh. I ain't talking until you're sitting up."

"Icekit?" Firefoot rumbled from the front. "Who're you talking to?"

"Um..."

"Me, Firefoot." Lilykit settled in beside Icekit, shooting her a look to go along with it.

Firefoot squinted at them, slowly nodding his head. "Ahh. My bad, kits." He shook himself, turning to peer out of the den with a grumble. "I could've sworn..."

Icekit edged away from her sister, the fur along her spine lifting with suspicion and half-forgotten anger. "Why did you do that?"

"You're my littermate," Lilykit explained, shrugging. "I dunno who you're talking to, but it sounded too important to have old man Firefoot in the middle."

"You're... not doubting me?" She tipped her head to the side. "Or calling me a liar?"

"I heard mama and Aunt Petalfoot talking, and they believe you. _I_ still think you've got bees in your brain, but if those bees can help, then..."

"Oh." Icekit shuffled her gray paws. Lilykit blinked at her expectantly, but she didn't know what her sister could possibly want her to say next. "It hurt," she blurted out finally. " _You_ hurt."

"I was mean," the silver tabby meowed. "It's really easy for me to be mean, sometimes."

"I noticed."

"I'm always scared cats will make fun of my belly. I just... I don't want anybody else to feel that way, you know?" Her ears drooped. "But then I do stuff like this."

Icekit stared at Lilykit. The she-cat had suffered a bad reaction to fish and clawed a patch of her belly fur out before they had left the nursery. She hadn't known the old scar bothered her. "I can't help you be less mean, Lilykit, but if anyone makes fun of you tell me and I'll bite their ears off."

Lilykit's whiskers fanned out as she _mrrowed_ with laughter. "Thanks." She stared vaguely in the direction of Barkthroat- which, now that Icekit thought about it, must seem like a boring, empty spot to her. "Who're you talking to, anyway?"

"Our great-grandma," she said.

"Hello, dear," Barkthroat meowed.

"She says hi."

Lilykit squinted suspiciously. "Uh... hi?"

Icekit fell into silence. Lilykit watched her sister, trying to determine what was being said, before craning her head over her shoulder to watch Curlkit and Stormkit. Stormkit was half-asleep, one eye cracked to watch her sister's signs. Curlkit was practically bouncing on her paws as she came up with more games they could play. The brown kitten was always thinking new ones up, and they were usually fun, if odd.

"Really?" Icekit meowed, making her jump. The gray and white molly's eyes were glowing. "That might work!"

"I'm out of the loop!" Lilykit yelped. "What's going on?"

She turned to her with a smile. "Dogwood has a plan."

* * *

Getting the info was the easy part, upon reflection. Icekit and Lilykit dug their way through the back of the nursery. Lilykit gave a farewell nudge and went back to their other littermates. With any hope, Firefoot wouldn't notice she was gone. _I have to get to Petalfoot. She's the only one here who'll listen to me._

Icekit peered around the edge of the nursery. The clearing was filled to the brim with WindClan warriors, all too horrified or suspicious by the past days' events to bother hunting or patrolling. Ravenfur, the tip of his nubbed tail wrapped in webs, was complaining to Maplewing about having RiverClan stench in their camp. Redeye and Cloudear were muttering as they shared tongues, too quiet to be heard. Lichenfang and Brackenheart were snoozing together, tails intertwined. Foxpelt eyed the medicine den, ears flat.

"You should rest, kiddo," Heathertuft rasped, not bothering to open her eyes. "They won't be leaving anytime soon."

"I could care less about RiverClan." Foxpelt's tail twitched. "It just doesn't feel right, you know? Runningpaw and Swanpaw should have someone there."

"They have Petalfoot," Stripeface meowed. "And Beetlestar."

"A _parental_ figure," he elaborated. "Shadestorm is in StarClan. That makes it my duty."

 _They make it sound like she's dying_ , Icekit thought, sick at heart. She'd never seen a cat die before. Injuries, yes, and she'd been at Shadestorm and Birdleap's vigil, but never anything in the middle. Could she really walk into that den knowing that her Clanmate might be at death's paws? She swallowed and forced herself to keep going, inching around the edges of the camp.

Icekit curled around the outside edge of the medicine den. The whiff of herbs made her feel a bit better, squashing the insecurities as she gingerly poked her head in. The first thing that registered was Swanpaw, laying ever-so-still in the nest, her throat wrapped. Fear turned her gut to slush as she watched, unblinking.

The apprentice's chest rose, then fell, then rose again. Icekit breathed a sigh of relief.

Swanpaw's safety assured, Icekit widened her search. Runningpaw had fallen asleep by his sister, no doubt exhausted from the emotional toll. Two cats she didn't recognize were seated awkwardly to the side- one orange and white, one tortoiseshell. Icekit thought their builds looked a lot alike, whoever they were. Finally, there was Beetlestar, standing tall with her tail curled aggressively, almost nose-to-nose with Petalfoot, who sat with her tail around her paws.

Beetlestar sighed, then said in a tone of voice that screamed she was repeating herself, "I've allowed your loyalties to wander more than the average leader would have-"

"My loyalty is to StarClan."

" _But_ ," she went on. "It was always with the belief that you would still respect me as your leader." Beetlestar scoffed, shaking her head. "Taking a patrol of cats to the enemy's territory- an _apprentice_ , Petalfoot. A kit! That's against the code, not to mention basic morality!"

Petalfoot raised her chin, green gaze empty of guilt. "I recognize that I've done wrong by you, Beetlestar, and I'm sorry. But I needed to talk to StarClan."

"Then go to the Moonpool!" she snarled. "Petalfoot, you realize this is more than enough reason to unseat you as WindClan's medicine cat, don't you?"

Icekit blanched. _It was my idea, not hers!_

Petalfoot, however, was unfazed. "Who could take my place? I had Wolfbreeze's permission, and Icekit had warriors watching over her. It was as safe as-"

"But it _wasn't_ safe."

She flinched. "No, ma'am."

Beetlestar stared her down, but Petalfoot didn't speak further. She slunk forward to touch her nose to the medicine cat's forehead. "I know things are rough right now, but we need you. You're the only healer we've got. So no more of this wandering business, alright?"

Petalfoot drew into herself and turned away. "My duty is to Swanpaw right now. That's all that matters."

The white and brown she-cat took that as an assent, padding over to the two strangers. "Hollyfang, Tansypaw. I appreciate the concern you've shown, but your place is in RiverClan."

The orange and white warrior looked horrified. "I can't just _leave_ after-"

"Hollyfang," Beetlestar rumbled. Hollyfang fell silent. "For the sake of my Clan and yours, it's best you move along. We've all suffered the past moon, and I'd rather not prolong that suffering." Her voice was gentle. "Go home, you two. No patrols, no fuss. Just... _go home_."

Tansypaw dipped her head. "Thank you for your hospitality, Beetlestar." She firmly wrapped her tail around Hollyfang's. "We won't linger, I swear."

"You better not make me regret this," she replied.

Icekit scrambled backwards just in time to avoid being pummeled by RiverClan paws. Hollyfang and Tansypaw explained the situation to Ravenfur- who, while obviously clearly against the idea of letting them go, didn't seem to doubt that Beetlestar had spared them. Icekit watched, paws trembling, as they vanished through the heather. _This can't be it. We were so close!_

The kitten found herself moving before she even realized it, carefully treading back through the camp. She brushed by the nursery, ducked through some tall weeds, and followed the strangers from whence they came.

 _If WindClan won't listen to me, maybe RiverClan will._

 **Author's Note: Eyy, some Lilykit-Icekit bonding!**

 **-Mandaree1**


	11. Welcome to Hell, Stripeface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**

 **Title: Ruffled Fur**

 **Summary: Sequel to Resilience. With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to two unlikely allies to save the day.**

 **Chapter Title: Welcome to Hell, Stripeface**

 **…**

Swanpaw awoke with a low groan. She tried to sit up, only for Petalfoot to push her back down with a white-tipped paw.

"You've lost a lot of blood," she meowed. "Don't push it."

"Am I gonna be okay?" she croaked.

Petalfoot ran her tail across her spine soothingly. "As long as you rest up, you'll heal."

Sharp teeth dug into Swanpaw's ear, jerking her head around. She found herself nose-to-nose with Runningpaw. "You can't do that to me!" he snapped. "I thought you were gonna die!"

Swanpaw's ears fell. "I'm sorry, bro. Foxpelt asked me to go, so I-"

"Almost caused a war with RiverClan?"

"I don't see how fighting _one_ warrior is gonna get us into a war," she scoffed, eyes rolling. "And, besides, I _lost_. She's probably gonna brag about it for a moon."

"Hollyfang carried you back," Petalfoot chipped in, to Swanpaw's surprise. "She was very distraught. Offered to take your place in our mission and everything."

"How do you know she wasn't just doing it for the glory?"

The medicine cat shrugged. "I know her mothers and mentor. They wouldn't've raised her to be that way."

"Listen to me, dummy!" Runningpaw shoved her shoulder. "You gotta promise you won't do this ever again."

"Runningpaw-"

" _I can't lose you too, Swanpaw!_ "

Swanpaw flinched. She curled into Runningpaw's fur with a rumbling sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I wanted to take care of you, you know?"

"I know," he reassured her. "But Mom would want us to stay together and keep safe. One vigil was more than enough."

Movement caught Petalfoot's eye as Foxpelt gingerly walked into the den. His eyes lit up as he realized his apprentice was up and moving, though he made sure not to speed up and startle the siblings. He paused by her to gesture to the clearing. "Your brother wants to speak to you."

"Finchcloud?"

"No, Owlstrike. He looked pretty desperate, so I wouldn't wait long."

Petalfoot dipped her head, trying to hide her surprise. Though she was on decent terms with the gray and white tom, Owlstrike had always been closer to her brothers than her. But, sure enough, she pushed out of the medicine den to find him sitting awkwardly nearby, tail tucked close around his paws. His shoulders were hunched at an odd angle as he studied the ground.

"Is your paw infected?" Petalfoot asked as she sat down. "I've noticed you've been ragging pretty hard on it."

Owlstrike shook his head. "It feels okay." He snuck a sheepish look at her. "Petalfoot, what made you decide to be a medicine cat?"

"I wanted to help cats. I wasn't interested in borders, or fighting." _Ravenfur pushed me into a career path I hated so much that I snuck out of camp and ended up being a bargaining chip for catmint._ "Typical medicine cat stuff, really."

Her brother accepted it, thoughtfully staring at the scar on her side. Petalfoot very pointedly didn't call him out for it- news of the badger attacks in RiverClan had swept through the forest as time went on, whispered from warrior to warrior at Gatherings, and though no one had ever strictly accused her of being there, it was pretty obvious to WindClan that she had been. She wondered how they felt about their medicine cat having fulfilled warrior duties in the face of large, imposing predators. It wasn't exactly something in Petalfoot's nature.

"Maybe I should be a medicine cat," Owlstrike proposed finally, scowling.

 _Oh, stars, this again_. Petalfoot let out a long sigh. "How many times do I have to spell this out? Guilt isn't a reason to be a medicine cat! Neither is having powers! Being a medicine cat is something you do because you like smelly plants and healing- not because you stepped on some toes and feel it'll make amends!"

The warrior flinched. "But it's my fault!" he snapped, sounding hurt and angry. "This whole thing with the dog! I..." Owlstrike's ears slowly fell. "I fell asleep, Petal. On my vigil. And now Shadestorm is dead."

She leaned against him. "I know how you feel. And... it's hard. I won't say it isn't." Petalfoot lifted a snowy white paw, examining it. "I still can't handle the sight of blood. I still hate the smell of snow. But just because you've played a part in things, that doesn't mean it's your fault. Finchcloud didn't fall asleep, and the dog still got through."

"I've got the better nose," he meowed miserably.

"That still wouldn't have stopped the dog. Having a few seconds more to prepare wouldn't have done us much good, either- most of the Clan was in a dead sleep." Petalfoot hooked her muzzle under his chin, giving him a gentle nuzzle. "Use this experience to be a better warrior. Not to give up on who you want to be."

Owlstrike hesitated so long Petalfoot half-expected him to refuse, but eventually he nuzzled back. The stiffness in his stance melted just a little. "Okay, sis. I'll try."

"Good." Petalfoot lightly wacked his ear. "And stop perpetuating the stereotype of learning to be a medicine cat being a punishment, fluff-for-brains!"

"Hey!" He barked out a laugh. Owlstrike crouched a little, baring his teeth in a playful manner. Petalfoot's tail whisked back and forth at the prospect of roughhousing, quietly remembering the times she and Lioncreek would tackle Sedgefeather.

But that all came to an end when a familiar voice roared Beetlestar's name at the top of his lungs. Petalfoot jumped to her paws, watching with shock as Ravenfur gruffly approached the leader, whom had been talking with Maplewing about prey shortages due to the dog scaring them away. The black tom's ears were flat with rage.

Beetlestar blinked at him, nonplussed. "You don't have to yell. I'm right here."

"The RiverClan warriors are over the border," he replied. "I followed their scent trail to make sure."

"Alright."

Ravenfur's eyes narrowed. "What is your plan for attack? We're all dying to know."

The leader calmly looked around the growing crowd, then her deputy. "I don't have one. We've got bigger rabbits to catch- once Swanpaw is healed and the dog is gone, we can discuss getting vengeance."

"You're not planning on doing anything at all, are you?" The little nub that was once Ravenfur's tail gave a twitch, as if reminiscing on the days it could flick back and forth more noticeably. "You said the same thing about Petalfoot when she returned to us. First it was letting her settle in, then it was the dealing with the Greenleaf heat, and even now RiverClan is unpunished."

"Survival is more important to me than bloodshed, Ravenfur."

Ravenfur stamped his paw. "If you won't fight, then I don't want to be your deputy any longer. I can't back a fox-heart."

Petalfoot's jaw dropped. It was true that Beetlestar and Ravenfur had had plenty of scuffles over the seasons, but she didn't think her father would ever go so far as to put his job on the line.

Beetlestar's mouth opened, then closed. Her eyelids fluttered half-closed as she examined him, contemplating stars-knew-what. Ravenfur didn't back down, his muscular form shaking with barely restrained anger. Or maybe it was nerves. It occurred to Petalfoot that she didn't know him well enough to say.

"Fine," said Beetlestar finally. "Would you prefer returning to warrior duties, or becoming an elder?"

Ravenfur looked stunned. He glanced around, hoping for support, only to find equally helpless and confused warriors. He finally bowed his head. "Warrior duties, ma'am."

She nodded and stepped up to touch her nose to his forehead. "Thank you for your strength and courage, Ravenfur. I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"Me too," he admitted quietly, frowning.

Beetlestar's gaze swept over the crowd of cats. "I can't keep my peace any longer, WindClan," she meowed. "I'm not as young as I used to be. I have but one life left." She winced at the murmurs her announcement garnered. "And maybe that's made me weak, and scared, but I've walked with my head high this long. It's too late to stop now."

"We'll always follow you, Beetlestar," Redeye called out solemnly. No one moved to deny that claim.

The brown and white tabby raised her tail. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WindClan is Stripeface."

Stripeface's eyes bugged clear out of his skull. "Me? But I'm not nearly experienced enough for-"

Beetlestar cut him off. "You are wise, Stripeface. You have the fortitude of a badger, and the will to back up your decisions. You know what it's like to desperately want something, and still have to wait for it. I can think of no better cat to help me lead, and no better send-off for Ravenfur than for one of his kin to stand by my side. Do you accept?"

"I..." He shook a little, the full knowledge of what he was being chosen for sinking in. "If you'll have me, Beetlestar."

She nodded and threw back her head. "Stripeface! Stripeface!" WindClan joined in. "Stripeface! Stripe-!"

"Beetlestar!" Firefoot's rasp broke the chant as he pushed into the clearing. "Icekit's gone again!"

Petalfoot's stomach twisted. _She didn't go to confront the dog alone, did she?_

Wolfbreeze seemed to be wondering the same thing, claws digging viciously into the dirt. "If that mongrel lays a claw on my baby-"

Beetlestar dipped her head to Stripeface. "Welcome to chaos, deputy. Now, help me build a proper patrol."

 **Author's Note: Eyyyy. I know it's been a bit, but, in my defense, I felt like rereading all prior work for these dorks.**

 **I won't lie, half the reason Stripeface is deputy IS relating back to him being a more major character, but I've always had plans for him to grow up and be a leader one day. In my original draft, Stripeface was actually gonna try to break through the code and have new laws set in place about kitnapping- bc, well, he kind of dealt with that growing up. He's smart, and social, and he's a Big Boi who could stand toe-to-toe with even Graystar.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	12. Whispering

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Ruffled Fur**

 **Summary: Sequel to Resilience. With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to two unlikely allies to save the day.**

 **Chapter Title: Whispering**

 **...**

 **A Warrior At Heart \- He does! Runningpaw is his apprentice- he's very new to mentoring, which is kind of the point. Beetlestar basically threw leadership at the poor kiddo lol.**

 **…**

Icekit noticed that her legs didn't ache as badly as they had the last time she slipped into RiverClan, and took pride in that. _I'm the most well-traveled kit in all the Clans!_ The gray and white molly huffed out a tiny laugh to herself.

She did, however, lose track of Tansypaw and Hollyfang. Tansypaw was one thing, she supposed- the medicine cat, like all other medicine cats, reeked of plants, and had a dark enough pelt to blend in with the terrain- but Hollyfang, bright white and orange, shouldn't be half as quick to disappear as she had been. Icekit cursed her luck as she slipped and fell into a puddle, coming out of it with a streak of brown across her belly. _I guess I have no choice; I'll have to find a patrol and pray they don't flay me._

Just as she was about to give up and start yowling, Icekit heard the trickling of water. RiverClan seemed to be full of rivers and streams, little places to fish and drink and swim. That in and of itself wasn't interesting, but the voices that floated with the trickling were.

"You can't just jump in," one was admonishing in a raspy tone. "You might catch one, but all the others'll flee."

"I didn't 'jump in'," the second replied, sounding younger and frustrated. "I _fell_."

" _This time_."

Icekit dug her claws into the dirt, considering. She didn't know the territory very well, and there was no telling if this river in particular was something special to RiverClan, like the old rabbit tunnels apprentices sometimes race through back in WindClan. But these cats sounded relaxed and friendly, and she could deal with both of those things right now. The kitten awkwardly shoved her nose through some bushes, crawling through the twigs with little grunts of effort. She quickly came out on the other side, poking her muzzle through.

A few fox-lengths away was a duo of cats. One was gray with a massive overbite, her whiskers wrinkled and tangled with age, and the other was small and compact, white and brown tabby pelt sticking uncomfortably to her side. Icekit could tell from the lack of muscles that she was a new apprentice.

The older molly laughed. "You really should ask your mentor to come along. He's missing out on some great zingers."

"I can't do that," meowed the apprentice, looking miserable. "I don't want Sedgefeather thinking it's _his_ fault that I suck at hunting."

"No one thinks that way, dear. You're... well, you're a bit too obviously flighty for that."

She rolled her eyes and bunched up her muscles. "I don't have to listen to this. I'm gonna catch a fish if it kills me."

There was a loud _splash!_ and the brown and white tabby disappeared into the waves. The gray molly watched her a moment, idly curious, before twisting her ear behind her. "I know you're there, child. Come on out."

Icekit flinched. _Rabbit-dung._ She hesitantly padded out, head low and tail drooping. The molly seemed almost surprised that she listened, and even more surprised when she sat down next to her.

"You can see me?" she asked.

Icekit squinted at her. There were no stars in her pelt, but she was somewhat see-through. "You're not a StarClan cat. And you're not the ghost of a rogue, either."

"I'm me," she answered. "The name is Portal. No need to introduce yourself, Icekit. Dogwood told me all about you."

She sat up. "You know Dogwood?"

Portal let out a rusty purr. "She's my beloved."

The molly burst out of the river, a carp wriggling between her teeth. "Look what I did!" she yowled around the still-alive prey. She caught sight of Icekit and promptly dropped it. "Oh. Uh, hi. I was just..."

"Talking to Portal?" Icekit offered.

She reached the edge and pulled herself out. "You hear her too?" she sounded shocked. "I just thought I was out of my mind."

"Hear? She's sitting next to me."

The brown and white tabby flopped down. "Looks empty to me," she admitted. "Sometimes, when I focus really hard, I can hear cats talking. Invisible cats. But I've never seen them before." The apprentice paused, embarrassed, and went on. "I'm Pikepaw. I probably should've started with that, huh?"

"Icekit."

"You're a _kit_? I just thought you were, like, really short." Pikepaw did a front jab, splashing water everywhere. "Fish scales. I'm gonna be in so much trouble if I don't get you home by dark. Which Cl-"

"I'm not going home." Icekit raised her chin. "Not until I beat the dog."

Pikepaw paused, staring at her. "You _realize_ you're hardly a mouthful for it, right?"

" _And_ it's not your responsibility," Portal added, scowling severely. "Dogwood never wanted this for you. No one did. We just needed a translator."

Icekit looked pointedly upwards at the apprentice. "You could've gone to her, but you didn't. That makes it my responsibility."

"No one would believe me. _I_ don't even believe me most the time." The brown and white tabby shook herself out, sprinkling water everywhere, before finally crouching down so they could be eye to eye. "But that doesn't mean you can beat a dog, anymore than I could. It's killed two warriors."

"I know. I knew them."

Pikepaw flinched. "Sorry."

Icekit didn't know Pikepaw, and she still wasn't entirely sure if she could trust her, but she felt connected to her nonetheless. Maybe she couldn't see Portal and the other ghosts that haunted the Clans, but she certainly wasn't fishing by herself for no reason. Something about her made her an outcast, different from the average RiverClan apprentice. "You could help me," she offered. "If you wanted to, I mean."

Pikepaw perked up. "Me? Really? Wait." Her ears went flat against her skull as she scuffed the dirt with a brown paw. "You should really get someone else. I'm no good for stuff like this."

" _Or_ -" Portal meowed- "we could go get some adults! Actually tangible cats who can keep you two safe!"

Icekit ignored her. "Can you run?"

"Yes?"

"Then you can help." She flicked an ear at the stream. "I'll tell you about it over lunch. Sound like a plan?"

Pikepaw's reply was to jump back into the water.

* * *

The apprentice manages to strangle a big fish between her paws, bringing it to the bank with a proud trill. Icekit expected her to dig in, but instead Pikepaw gestures for her to go first. The overwhelming odor alone made her want to throw up, but she bent down and took the tiniest bite.

 _This was a mistake_ , she thought, trying not to spit the slimy fresh-kill out. Her gag reflex was hard at work.

Pikepaw gingerly reached out to touch the bite mark, feeling it for a moment. She puffed out a relieved sigh. "Thank the stars. I was starting to wonder if I really was mad, and you weren't real."

Icekit is so surprised she almost doesn't taste it going down. _Does she really doubt herself that much?_ "Have you... talked to someone about this?"

She took a bite of her own, swallowing with ease. "I've _tried_ , but how do I start that kind of conversation? I always thought that maybe StarClan might be mixing me up for Whitestripe- since we're both tabbies, you know?- but I don't want them to think something's wrong with me."

"You could ask to be a medicine cat." Icekit paused, considering her options. "I think I will, once the dog is gone."

But Pikepaw shook her head. "I couldn't. Tansypaw and Whitestripe are all the medicine cats we need," she replied. "I don't mind being a warrior- I just want answers, you know?"

"My Uncle gets hunches. He's not a medicine cat, but he does. I think StarClan just throws random stuff at future litters and sends them out to be born."

"That's a dumb system."

Icekit's nose wrinkled thoughtfully. " _StarClan_ is kind of a dumb system."

Pikepaw stared at her, floored, before breaking off into wheezing laughter.

"This is nice and all, but it's still a stupid plan." Portal hunkered down beside Icekit, fluffy tail wrapping around her side. It sent chills down the kit's spine. "You could both be killed, and then what?"

"I haven't even told you the plan yet," she pointed out.

"Any plan that doesn't involve getting adult supervision is a stupid plan."

"It was Dogwood's plan."

"All that proves is that Dogwood needs a smack upside the head. I'll give it to her the next time I see her."

"Who's Dogwood?" Pikepaw asked.

Icekit didn't think she knew the answer to that question, honestly. Dogwood seemed to appear and disappear with little to no pattern. Ghosts seemed even more complicated than living cats, really; they had their own boundaries and places and clashes, names upon names she didn't think anyone knew. _She_ didn't know, at least. "She's someone I talked to."

Pikepaw nodded and didn't press. Her eyes shimmered with barely-suppressed curiosity.

"She knows all about Twoleg things, including dogs. She knows there's a Thunderpath not far from here, and she knows that Twolegs love dogs." Icekit bounced to her paws, conviction driving her. Faltering now wouldn't do anyone any good. "Don't you see? If we can lure the dog there, the monsters will scoop it up! Then nobody has to fight, and nobody else will get hurt!"

Realization dawned on the apprentice. "Hey, that's not a bad idea! If nothing else, it would drive it away from the Clans for a bit." Pikepaw stopped and stared at the half-eaten prey. "Uh... does anyone know where the dog is, exactly?"

There was a loud sigh from Portal. "I need to kill my girlfriend."

 **Author's Note: Only a couple more chapters to go!**

 **It was nice to write some Portal. She's kind of a grumpy old lady who had a love story with Dogwood in the cave before/after she died. It was Very Anime I'm sure.**

 **I know Pikepaw's power kind of comes out of nowhere, but it felt a bit lopsided for there to be so many cats in WindClan with powers of some kind and none except the med cats in RiverClan to have them. And, even then, Pikepaw's powers are fading with age, kind of like Finchcloud's.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	13. Local Cats Pick Fight With Dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Ruffled Fur**

 **Summary: Sequel to Resilience. With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to a group of unlikely allies to save the day.**

 **Chapter Title: Local Cats Pick Fight With Dog, What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart**

 **...**

"I can walk, you know," Icekit grumbled as she was jostled yet again. Her tiny paws wrapped almost suffocatingly tight around Pikepaw's scruff as the RiverClan apprentice gently trotted across the marshy land in an odd parody of a badger-ride.

"Yes, you can," Pikepaw meowed. "But this is faster."

Icekit grumbled but didn't argue. Things were easier to see from the back of the apprentice. Just over the hills jutted up the island, littered with trees, surrounded by various Twolegs in water monsters. _Why couldn't they come get the dog?_ She thought, disgruntled. _Why do we have to do that?_ Over the WindClan border lay the Horseplace, though it was too distant to see any of the animals.

"You ever think about how far the Moonpool is?" Pikepaw asked, breaking her trance. "Standing here, we're the farthest from StarClan. But we're hearing voices from ghost cats."

"I can see the rocks from camp sometimes," Icekit replied. "But I can't see the pool. That's a medicine cat thing, I guess."

"They used to send apprentices to the Moonstone before they could be made warriors. To bond with StarClan? Or maybe just to give them lots of paranoia about prophecies? Sedgefeather didn't know." Pikepaw gave an exaggerated shrug of her shoulders. "I wonder if that's what mom saw, in her cave. Another kind of Moonstone. And that's why she stayed so long."

"Did you ever ask?"

"Yeah. She said she didn't know why."

Icekit rolled her eyes. "Adults are weird." The gray and white kitten found herself relaxing a bit on the molly's back as they began to climb a hill towards the Thunderpath, which was separated by a strange tunnel in the middle. It reeked of monster and mildew, so much so that it made both gag even from a respectful distance. "You ever see a horse?"

"Nope! Saw lots of bugs." Pikepaw did a little prance at the mention of insects. "I think they're neat. I mean, they have so many legs! And little thorns on their faces!"

She chuckled. "My sister's sign for bugs is her whiskers all bushed out. She thinks it makes her look like she's got pinchers."

"She sounds fun! I'll have to come say hi when you come to your first Gathering." Pikepaw hesitated, remembering just how young her new traveling partner was all over again, before summoning her courage and doing a little hop to the top of the hill. "We're here."

Icekit flopped off Pikepaw's back like a fish, doing an awkward little roll as she hit the grass. The kit grunted and sat up, shaking her mussed fur out in an attempt to look serious. _Shouldn't I thank her?_ She opened her mouth, but found Pikepaw to have moved onto the brick sides of the Thunderpath, set just above the tunnel.

Her nose just briefly touched the stone before she recoiled back, ears flat. "Feels rough. Whattaya think it is?"

"Maybe it scares off badgers?"

"I didn't think Twolegs cared about badgers. Didn't think they cared about much of anything." Pikepaw leapt on top of the stone to get a better view, stretching her neck out as far as it would go. "Soooo... now what?"

Icekit tilted her head to the side.

"I mean, we need to bring the dog here, right? How are we supposed to do that?"

Icekit's heart sunk into her paws. "I don't know! I was just following Dogwood's instructions! Aren't you the one with training?"

"Like a moon's worth! I can barely even fish!" Pikepaw paused, considering. "I don't think they teach dog luring tactics anyway."

"That, they do not." Pikepaw and Icekit both jumped, the former almost falling face-first into the sludge below, as a familiar white and orange visage padded over the lip of the hill, frowning severely. "And even if they did, I don't think it'd do you fluff-brains any good."

The brown and white tabby sighed. "Hello, Hollyfang."

"You did your best, though," Hollyfang continued. "Your scent is practically nauseating, it's so strong. Did you forget to wash after eating fish?"

"Something like that," she meowed, wiping her arm across her muzzle self-consciously. "I'll do better next time. I promise."

"That's okay, kiddo. Leave the dog-hunting to the big warriors, alright?" Hollyfang's ear twitched as Icekit shifted. The gray and white molly found two intense green eyes on her form. "StarClan's kits, Pikepaw! Do you know the kind of trouble we could get in for bringing a kitten to a Thunderpath?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"A WindClan kit! After the fight we just had?"

"It was my idea!" Icekit squeaked, feeling a flash of irritation at the way Hollyfang spoke to her new friend.

Hollyfang sighed and rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter. _We're_ the ones to blame if you get hurt on our territory. And if you're trying to hunt dogs, you'll absolutely get hurt."

Pikepaw seemed to grow a bit of a spine, then. She hopped down and stood over Icekit, chin lifted in a display of pride. "Someone has to do something! It's not like _you're_ gonna do it."

"I'm not going to argue this," the warrior meowed. "Pikepaw, we're taking this kit home, and then we're going to have a long talk with Rowanfish and Graystar about safety."

"But-"

"Cats have _died_ , Pikepaw! Patchscar just barely survived! You think we want to bury you too?"

Pikepaw flinched and looked away.

Icekit fluffed her fur out as far as she could and took a tiny step forward, catching Hollyfang's attention. "StarClan gave me this duty," she explained- which was technically a lie. Ghosts had accosted her, but they weren't the spirits of warriors. It just sounded better than the truth. "If we don't stop this now, it's only going to get worse."

Hollyfang squinted at her. "You're a bit tiny for that."

"Then _help us_."

"I am! By sending you both home."

Icekit shook her head. "But we can't! It's- it's hungry, okay? And it's gonna go for the cats that smell like blood." Hollyfang flinched as Icekit touched her paw. "The weak and the elders will go first. It's our job to take care of them."

Hollyfang's eyes darted off the side as she considered her words. She stepped away from the kitten's touch. "I did wrong," she said finally. "When I attacked Swanpaw. I wanted to make up for it, but Beetlestar made me come back to RiverClan. Maybe... maybe this can be the favor."

"The dog killed Swanpaw's mother. I think she'd appreciate any form of justice."

The warrior scuffed a paw across the grass. " _Fine_. I'll help."

Pikepaw gave a bounce. "Really?"

"Unfortunately," Hollyfang replied. "And- you have a point, beansprout. The dog is so hungry, it's attacking camps. It's going to go for the smell of blood, regardless of what it came from." The warrior squared her shoulders. "Pikepaw, swat me. _Hard_."

The apprentice's jaw dropped. " _What_?"

"Well, I'm not letting you two put yourself into danger like that. Graystar would make me suffer more than the dog, trust me." A sour grin flickered across Hollyfang's muzzle. "Right across the face, Pikepaw. Claws out. Try to avoid the eyes."

"Can't it- can't it be somewhere else?"

"The face is a good place to start."

Pikepaw began to shake. "I mean-"

"I swear to fish scales that if you don't, I'll jump off the side of this Thunderpath and let the stones do it instead. Is that what you want, Pikepaw? You want me to get infections because of gross water?" Then, in what she could only assume was her attempt at a joke, Hollyfang meowed, "If it'll help, I can do a pretty good fox impression."

"Okay, okay! Just... give me a second."

Hollyfang jerked her head in a terse nod. Pikepaw shuffled from paw to paw as she considered the warrior's face, claws sliding in and out with anxious abandon. Icekit watched, knowing that her claws weren't strong enough to cause any major damage.

"Most cats think facial scars are pretty neat," the warrior said finally. "It might help me impress some ShadowClan morons at the next Gathering. So. Win-win."

Pikepaw sheepishly peered at her. "Promise?"

"Promise."

The apprentice backed away, squeezed her eyes shut, and let her paw flail in a clumsy blow. It struck Hollyfang at the roll of her chin, splitting through fur and skin with ease. One claw caught the edge of her lip, tearing it. Hollyfang let out a truly undignified squawk and moved back, rubbing the scratch. "Alright. That'll do for now." She nodded to the Thunderpath. "I'll lay at the edge and howl. The dog will think I got hit by a monster and try to finish me off. We'll... work it out from there."

"Are you sure that's enough?" Icekit asked. "It feels so... small."

Hollyfang fixed her a look. "Looking to get a bite in yourself, I see. We'll work up to that if we have to, alright?"

She wisely dipped her head and shut up.

Bunching her muscles, the orange and white molly leapt onto the brick side facing the Clans. For a moment, it seemed as if a new world was under her paws- fleeting, large, full of dangers and miracles and the voices of ghosts. Hollyfang's chest swelled as she took it all in, recalling when she was so curious and happy as a kitten. That had been taken from her. If she had her way, nothing like it would happen to anyone ever again. She tilted her head back and let out an earsplitting howl.

Icekit immediately flinched. Even during the battle, such a horrible noise hadn't been uttered. It sounded like something had grabbed the RiverClan cat by the tail and flayed her pelt off in slow, deliberate cuts. Pikepaw's tail wound around her in a gesture of sympathy.

"Come on, you stupid mutt!" Hollyfang screeched, voice raspy. "Can't you tell an injured cat when you hear it? If you don't show up soon, I'll be all cold and gross- not even fit for eating!" She howled again, longer this time.

"I guess dogs aren't as smart as Dogwood thought," Icekit muttered, mostly to herself. The quiet of the Thunderpath felt just as discomforting as Hollyfang's howling. In a world of ghosts, none had appeared to her here. It wasn't dead. It was an _other_ , one without a name. "Hey, Pikepaw? What do you think-"

There was something solid against Icekit's back, shoving her to the side of the Thunderpath. Icekit stumbled to her paws just in time to hear a scream- not a fake one from Hollyfang but a real one, filled with horror. Hollyfang scrambled off the bridge to cover her, but it was too late to protect both of them. The dog burst out of the bushes and hooked its teeth into Pikepaw's leg, throwing the apprentice around. She flew to the side with a sickening thud. Pikepaw let out a low groan and didn't get up.

"Pikepaw!" Icekit yelped.

" _Shut it,_ " Hollyfang hissed under her breath. "You're gonna get its-"

The dog looked at them and growled deep. Time hadn't been kind on the creature. Its once lustrous black and white fur was now dusty and soggy with river water and mud. Scratches and bite wounds littered the beast, with the majority being over its face and ears. The scratches from Shadestorm had grown red and oozed pus.

Icekit felt something akin to pity. "Look, it's hurt."

"Just means it'll fight harder." Hollyfang's claws slid out. "I'll keep it busy. You try to get Pikepaw off the Thunderpath."

 _How am I supposed to do that?_ Icekit opened her mouth to ask, but Hollyfang just glared. Blood dribbled off the edge of her chin and to the pavement. There wasn't many options here.

Hollyfang let out a battle cry- it was almost silent, her voice was so overused- and pounced onto the dog's face. It yipped and stumbled backwards. Icekit forced herself to move over to the fallen figure of Pikepaw. Her back leg was gushing blood from a deep bite, claws stretched out as she moaned in agony. _Stars, that looks horrible._

Icekit shook her shoulder. "C'mon, Pikepaw, you gotta get up! You're in the middle of the Thunderpath!"

Pikepaw grunted and opened her eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. You got me out of the way."

"Good." The brown and white tabby gingerly rolled onto her side, wincing all the way. Her legs shook with effort as she stood. She kept the bitten one off the ground. "Ooooh, that hurts. I hope Whitestripe can gimme some poppy seeds."

"Worry about that later!" Icekit sunk her teeth into Pikepaw's scruff, tugging incessantly. She stumbled but ultimately followed, gimping heavily. The sheer size difference was a painful reminder that neither of them should be anywhere near any of this. _Why did I think this would be a good plan?_

They'd made it about four small steps before Hollyfang went bowling into them with an angry hiss. Pikepaw went down like a pile of rocks, landing squarely on warrior and kit alike.

"Move!" Hollyfang spat, kicking Pikepaw in the jaw. Icekit noticed she was bleeding from her hindquarters with a wince. "If I die for you brats, I'll haunt you so badly you'll never leave the nursery again!"

"Not if I die first," slurred Pikepaw.

The dog barked again. It was wary as it approached, teeth bared in a vicious snarl. Hollyfang snarled right back, crouched low. Pikepaw, seeming to recognize the severity of the situation, carefully pulled Icekit to her chest. Icekit was too frightened to stop her. _I don't want to die_ , she thought, shivering violently.

A caterwaul that would pride LionClan reached them only a moment before a blur of gray leapt onto the dog's back. Graystar's fur was fluffed up in a truly dangerous display. "Attack!" she yelled, right before sinking her teeth into the dog's scruff.

Cats spilled out of the bushes beside the Thunderpath. Icekit's eyes were immediately drawn to Beetlestar, who sank her teeth into its throat with reckless abandon. Lioncreek and Hawktail took turns going at its tail, making the dog spin in circles, while Owlstrike climbed over the RiverClan leader to sink his claws into the damaged ears.

"For RiverClan!" cried Volespring.

Beside her was Stripeface. "For Shadestorm! For Birdleap!"

Pikepaw seemed a bit more aware now, staring at the display. "Wow. I must've died."

Beeheart jogged up to them with a scowl. "You'll wish, when Graystar is done with you." He quickly reached over to give Icekit a lick. "Honey, I love you so much, but every day you're putting me closer and closer to an early grave."

"I fought the dog!" she told him proudly.

" _Ahem_ ," said Hollyfang.

Grass had never felt more heavenly than when they reached it. Icekit flopped into the stuff with a little trill- even with the hazardous adventures going on behind her, it felt strangely safe now that she was off the Thunderpath. Her father bent down to clean the wound on Pikepaw's leg. The apprentice watched him with hazy eyes.

Solid but soft fur touched Icekit, prompting her to look up. Dogwood was smiling down at her.

"Isn't it lovely?" she asked.

Icekit's ears pinned back. "It's awful! Cats are getting hurt!"

"All you wild cats seem to do is fight," Dogwood replied with a shrug. "But isn't it amazing to see you all fight together?" She nodded to the conjoined mass of cats driving the dog back inch by inch. "I don't know a lot about Clan stuff, but I know this is a pretty big deal."

"We're not _feral_ , you know. We can help each other out."

"That's what so great! All ghosts can do is give you paths to take- but living, breathing cats? They can change the world. You barely know Pikepaw, and now you hold a bond stronger than your scent marks. Graystar and Beetlestar loathe each other, but they'll happily put those feelings aside for you and others. Takes a special sort for that." The loner nudged Icekit. "Here's your chance to do the same for them."

Icekit looked out over the Thunderpath. Her heart constricted- first at the sight of fighting, then at what was coming. She jumped to her feet and yelled, " _Monster_!"

Volespring heard her. "To the bushes, everyone! Hide!"

A gray paw solidly wrapped around Icekit's tummy, pulling her in close. Beeheart just barely managed to cover her and Pikepaw, fur bristling with fear, before Hollyfang shoved in beside them, trying to hide her bright colors. Various warriors crowded near them- Stagclaw, Raintail, Stripeface, Hawktail, Rowanfish, with still others with lighter pelts further back. Sedgefeather curled close to Pikepaw, grooming her dirty side. Graystar and Beetlestar stood side-by-side, exchanging a brief nod before turning back to the Thunderpath to watch.

Icekit had never seen a monster before. It made the dog look like a mouse in comparison, with its gleaming yellow eyes and dark paws that never seemed to leave the ground. The beast came to an agonizing halt before splitting open, revealing two Twolegs.

"How does it _do_ that?" Pikepaw whispered. Beeheart shushed her.

The dog seemed far more scared by the Twolegs than it did the monster. Its tail hung between its legs as it regarded them, then the strange items tied to the monster's back. Pool noodles and other water toys looked distantly familiar to the dog, but they were far from comforting. They were big and full of the unknown. The taller Twoleg crouched and made a strange clicking noise, rubbing two naked claws together.

Tallblaze seemed more curious than frightened. "Interesting hunting tactic. I ought to try it sometime."

The other Twoleg came around the side of the monster, holding a brown stick. The dog visibly perked up, tongue lolling out of its jowls. They set it down and carefully rolled it closer. The dog quickly snatched it up and ate it. Carefully, the Twoleg laid out more and more, leading it to the monster. The side split open, revealing boulders inside. The first Twoleg gently patted the dog's head before hooking its arms around the midsection, hauling the canine inside. The monster accepted the sacrifice with gusto.

"You reckon it's dead?" Stripeface meowed as the monster chugged along the Thunderpath to places unknown.

"Who knows?" Hawktail snorted. "Twolegs and monsters both are weird. They've killed cats just as often as they've taken them away. It's gone, and that's what matters."

Icekit squirmed out from under her father. She felt as light as feathers. _We did it! We beat the dog!_

Beetlestar cleared her throat. "I, uh... WindClan should've given you warning," she told Graystar, "It's part of the code."

Graystar hesitated, pondering the half-apology, before dipping her head. "It's not as if RiverClan hasn't given you ample reasoning to avoid us, either. If you need Whitestripe's services before trekking all the way back to WindClan, I understand."

Stripeface padded up to the mollies. "No major injuries, ma'am. We're good to do."

"My new deputy," Beetlestar explained, sensing Graystar's surprise.

Graystar's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Understood. How about this- if you'll allow us to escort you over the border, _I'll_ act surprised at the next Gathering."

"I think we can work with that."

Teeth sunk into Icekit's scruff, lifting her away from Pikepaw's bloody form. Icekit stretched her paws out, hoping to cling to her new friend, but RiverClan cats quickly crowded her. "Come on, sweetie," murmured Beeheart as he jogged to meet up with the others. "Let's go home."

 **Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaccccckkkkkk! The doggo is okay, I promise- it got taken to a vet and then got adopted by some local surfers. It's also a husky, if that wasn't clear!**

 **I know this took literally forever to come back, so here's an extra long chapter to make up for it! Only one more chapter for this story- but I'm not done with these kitties yet! Next story will either be Finchcloud-centric OR a whole new kitty! I'm leaning much more heavily toward the new character. =)**

 **-Mandaree1**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**

 **Title: Ruffled Fur**

 **Summary: Sequel to Resilience. With two WindClan cats dead and one RiverClan apprentice brutally injured from a horrible attack, the two Clans are too busy fighting each other to do much of anything against the actual cause. If peace is going to reign once again, it's going to be up to a group of unlikely allies to save the day.**

 **Chapter Title: Epilogue**

 **...**

"You know the rules, Pikewing," Tansypaw meowed patiently. "You get the herb when you guess it."

Pikewing rolled onto her back. The new warrior squirmed as she tried to grab it from her jaws with sheathed paws, batting at her nose with no real intent. "That's practically torture! My back paw is just _aching_!"

"C'mon. You can do it. It's a root."

The brown and white tabby desperately stared holes into Whitestripe's pelt. The molly, absorbed in her work, didn't meet her challenge. "This _has_ to be against some medicine cat law or something."

Whitestripe snorted. "Ain't no laws against learning something, kiddo."

"Uuuuuuggggghhhhh," said Pikewing. "It's comfrey, alright?"

Tansypaw's whiskers began to twitch. "And what does it _do_?"

"Gee, I wonder. Might it be related to my wounded foot?" She noticed the yellow flowers at Tansypaw's feet and rolled her eyes. "And that's goldenrod. Can I go now?"

"You _can_ escort us to the border," Whitestripe meowed, giving her a solid nudge. "I wanna see how your gait is improving."

It took a bit of finagling to get Pikewing to her paws. The wound itself wasn't debilitating, but deep and jagged. Tansypaw was beginning to fear infection would strike with how often the molly reopened it simply from rolling over in her sleep, let alone a long walk across RiverClan. The air was crisp and almost chilly as they padded out of the medicine den together, Pikewing hobbling along behind them.

Volespring broke away from chatting with Tallblaze to meet them near the entrance. "Going to the Moonpool, you two?" She spotted Pikewing. "What's this?"

Pikewing sheepishly laughed and puffed out her chest. "Can't you tell? I'm their one cat patrol."

The deputy dipped her head. "I'm sure you'll keep them safe."

"Please stop talking like I'm even slightly qualified," she shot back hastily, shaken by the lax response. "I barely know how to hunt."

"Graystar gave you your name for a reason, kiddo. You've shown great bravery."

"Bravery didn't stop a dog from chewing on me."

"Maybe not. But it was still pretty brave." The brown she-cat shifted backwards, opening the tunnel to them. "May StarClan light your path."

Tansypaw just barely contained a snicker as Pikewing took the lead, grumbling vague complaints under her breath. It'd been a surprise to see her get her name following the dog attack, but none had taken it harder than the brown and white tabby. _If she has Volespring's vote, I'm sure she'll do just fine._

"We should do this more often," Whitestripe meowed, hopping over a little stream. "The night feels a lot less lonely with company."

"Ah, I see how it is. Your own apprentice isn't good enough for you, huh?"

"You know my sight fails me, Tansy, especially in the dark." The medicine cat wrapped her tail around Pikewing's side, the molly leaning on her to stabilize after hitting a clump of mud. Whitestripe gave the warrior a gentle shove. "Now, _you_ I can see."

Tansypaw heaved a long sigh. "Alas, forgotten by my own mentor."

"Ya'll have a really weird dynamic," Pikewing commented, hefting herself onto a log. "But I'm a warrior who can barely hunt, so-"

"PIKEPAW!"

The loud caterwaul had all of them freezing as a bright blur of fur tackled Pikewing. The warrior hit the ground and rolled with an _oof_ \- and there was Icekit, a moon or so older and slightly larger, sitting comfortably on her chest.

"Hi," Pikewing wheezed. "I'm Pikewing now, actually."

Icekit's eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light. "That's amazing, Pikewing! You earned it!"

Petalfoot melted out of the shadows, whiskers twitching with delight. "Glad to see your leg is healing, Pikewing. Whitestripe, Tansypaw- you know Icepaw."

"I got to be a 'paw early!" Icepaw chirped. "Are you coming to the Moonpool too, Pikewing?"

"This is my stop, actually. Also, I can't breathe."

The gray and white 'paw rolled off her stomach and sat up. Dark, muddy spots clung to the fur, looking a bit like blood. "Lilykit about had a cow when she found out!" Icepaw smiling, showing a truly impressive set of chompers. "It was great."

Whitestripe huffed out a laugh. "She should feel lucky to have a ghost-seer for a sister."

"Oh." Icepaw paused. "I'm, uh, I'm not actually sure. if I'm a girl. Mom and dad say I can be whatever I wanna be, and I kind of like... they? I think?"

Petalfoot's tail whisked across their shoulders. "There's no need to be sure right this second, Icepaw."

"She's right," Whitestripe added, bowing her head. "Sorry for the error, Icepaw. Lilykit is lucky to have a _sibling_ like you."

Icepaw laughed and nuzzled Pikewing one last time before pulling back. "I never got to thank you for taking me to the Thunderpath and fighting the dog with me. That was pretty brave."

Pikewing's ears flopped sideways. Her muzzle screwed up into a suitably adorable squish. "Oh, uh... I didn't do anything special, really-"

"Yes you did!" they insisted. "You're my hero, Pikewing!"

She made a low whining noise, embarrassed but pleased all at once.

"I hate to break up the moment, but we need to go if we want to commune with StarClan," Whitestripe patted Pikewing's head supportively. "You gonna be okay getting back to camp on your own?"

The brown and white tabby reluctantly sat up straight. "Yeah. Yeah, I think it'll be fine."

"Nice seeing you again!" Petalfoot meowed, dipping her head to the RiverClan medicine cat. "Want me to lead? I know your eyes aren't great."

"Dear, if I can barely make out my apprentice on my bad nights, how am I supposed to spot you?"

"Fair enough. Go ahead."

Icepaw waited until they vanished into the bushes to bump noses with Pikewing, something soft and a little uncertain in their eyes. "You should be with us. I believe that, you know."

"Yeah, probably. But I want to enjoy being a warrior for a bit, first." She hesitated before going on. "But, if you ever wanted to, I dunno… meet up somewhere? And hang out. Well..."

"It's a date," Icepaw promised.

 **Author's Note: I've said it once, I've said it a million times- if the Erins won't give us proper queer rep, then by golly I'll do it myself.**

 **I have more in store for these kitties! I have a short chapter thingy for Volespring and Graystar, and a longer, full-length idea for a cat ya'll don't even know yet! But for now I wanna iron out some more details with Red Pearls, a series I, as always, have to plug in before I go! If you like serial killers, family drama, and morally gray medicine cats, it's the story for you!**

 **-Mandaree1**


End file.
